Star Child: A Yu Yu Hakusho Story
by Animaji
Summary: Spirit World intelligence notifies detective Urameshi and his friends about a demon, loose, in human world. Who is this demon, and what does this spell for our favorite heroes? Watch adventures unfold in this epic tale: Star Child: a YYH story!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

"Where is that damn Yusuke!" Koenma yelled with impatient frustration as he paced about his office with an unstamped file in hand. "I sent Botan for him ages ago! Why isn't he here yet?!" He whined.

Ogre stood there, rather pestered. "Koenma sir, it's been less than fifteen minutes, maybe you should preoccupy yourself." He suggested, trying to sound as agreeable as possible. "You know, there's a ton of paperwork to do." He hinted.

Koenma glared at his faithful employee. "Paperwork... huh?"

"Yes Koenma, sir. It'd take you're mind off this little incident, I'm sure. And your father wouldn't like to find you here wasting time pacing like that, would he? See? Every thing's right there on your desk." Ogre continued, unwittingly.

"Ogre..." Koenma began, sounding deceptively thankful to garner his friend's unguarded attention. "How the devil do you expect me to do paperwork at a time like this?!" Spirit World's great prince, in an angry huff, shouted at his companion, and struck him roughly. The Ogre bore a large bump on his head, and winced slightly as he attempted to nurse his pain.

"Ouch! Koenma wha'd you do that for!" he cried.

The infant growled. "You don't seem to understand the importance of our situation, Ogre."

"Well, no, I don't quite see what's the big deal, sir. It's just you're run of the mill demon-in-human-realm case, right? Yusuke and the others handled much worse, what with Rando, and Maze Castle—"

"The big deal, Ogre, is that this isn't you're ordinary demon!"

"Really? He a tough one then?" Ogre suddenly looked grim.

"Yes! I mean, kind off… maybe… well… we don't know!" Koenma confessed. "We don't have any information on this guy at all! That's partly the trouble! He could be causing discord, plotting, killing puppies— he could be something vile and heinous, and we'd have no idea because we don't know who or what he is! But we do think he's a tough one. Botan was set to give to Yusuke a new demon compass yesterday—an updated one, preset with a beeper to alert the presence of unregistered demons; before she touched ground the thing flared up and busted! And this morning, I sent several associates in search of information— they all reportedly sensed a presence, but they couldn't determine exactly where it came from, how powerful it was, or what type of energy it was. We simply have nothing to fall back on!"

An annoyed expression returned to the Ogre's face. "'We don't know', 'no information,' 'sensed a _presence_,'" He quoted. "That sounds like rather dry evidence to call in a spirit detective, doesn't it?"

"May be to you, Ogre, but I can't take my chances! This guy could be a monstrosity!" Koenma yelled.

The ogre contradicted his boss. "Or a silly baboon—if anything at all." he added.

"Oh ha, ha. Ogre. Listen, I know what I'm doing!" Koenma retorted. "And it's not just Yusuke who's coming—that clown wouldn't have the patients to do something like this himself. And if it were just he and Kuwabara, they'd end up getting distracted. Kurama's coming too. And Hiei, as well—I hope."

_You're seriously going to trouble everyone… for no reason?_ Ogre thought, trying to justify Koenma's behavior. "Your father said you'd be getting spankings if you screwed up again, didn't he?" He concluded.

Koenma cried, "He said that if anything disturbed his vacation, I'd never be able to sit down again! It'd be at least ten thousand this time, I'm sure of it!"

Blue Ogre was embarrassed for Koenma. He put on a grin and anime sweat drop, as he tried to comfort his confounded boss. "Calm down Koenma sir, I'm sure it wouldn't be anything that drastic."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Koenma hastily dried his tears.

"I'll get it!" He said, perkily.

Koenma jogged across the room to the door, bounced up to reach the knob, and gave it a turn. In came Botan followed by the spirit detective himself, Yusuke Urameshi, along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei— just as the good prince expected.

"Come on in, have a seat." Koenma said, returning to his desk, acting as though he'd kept a calm countenance.

The four detectives sat in chairs Ogre had arranged for them; he and Botan stood next to them, at Yusuke's side.

"So what's up tot?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Yes, please; whatever's the matter?" Kurama inquired, much more politely.

Koenma tried to devise a way to describe the case without causing uproar, a difficult task because of Yusuke's quick fuse. As he put off his explanation, a short silence befell the crowd.

"This'd better be worth my while, infant." Hiei stated, pleasantly as ever.

Koenma, intimidated, gulped deeply and wiped his face with a handkerchief he kept nearby.

"Uhh... Oh! I just remembered! I have to go check on the… the filing machine!" the ogre excused himself hastily, fearing Hiei's response after realizing there was nothing to the case Koenma was about to present.

"Ogre!" Koenma yelled, outright peeved, and abandoned. "Jerk." He mumbled, under his breath.

"...Well?" Hiei demanded. "Don't waste my time! I haven't got all day!"

Koenma took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "It seems that there is a demon roaming around human world."

"Oh alright, so we've just gotta catch him. Where is he? Wha does he look like?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's getting to that, moron!" Yusuke declared.

"Actually Yusuke, I'm not."

The detectives looked surprised.

"You see..." Koenma resumed. "Though we have sufficient evidence to understand a demon is probably around Tokyo, more than that, we really can't say. We just don't know."

Yusuke stood from his seat. "What?! Idiot! How the hell are we supposed to find a demon there! Even if he had neon green skin, God Zilla teeth, and eight rhino horns sticking out of his chest: in Tokyo he'd blend right in!" Yusuke irritably complained.

Kurama agreed. "He's got a point there. With all the commotion going on in such vicinities, it's hard to seek out anyone."

"Pfft. I'm surprised you were good enough to tell us anything better than 'he's somewhere in Japan.' Well done." Hiei added.

Koenma sighed. "...Well now that you mention it..." he started.

Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara anime fell, Kurama rubbed his temples, as though he had a migraine, Hiei closed his eyes and turned his head away, scoffing.

"What! You don't even know what town he's in!" Kuwabara yelled

"Really Koenma! Have you found anything beyond what I told you yesterday? Heck if he or she were strong enough he or she could have sent those wavelengths from Australia!" Botan informed.

"Now is there really a need to mix pronouns up too!" Koenma whined.

"Can't handle the mental exercise, I assume." Hiei guessed.

Boton looked at Koenma and asked, half jokingly "Do you know what gender he or she is?"

Koenma looked down and shook his head, ashamed.

"Well then, I guess I will. I'd hate to be calling this mystery demon a boy all the while, to later find out she's a girl, or vice versa!"

Chatter was mixed throughout the group as they argued with Koenma. Finally, the young prince had enough.

"Will you all just shut up!" he exclaimed. The group settled down to let him speak. "The demon could be anywhere between Aomori and Osaka. A portal opened near Lake Tama a few months ago—in early December, and my men reportedly sensed something odd in Tokyo. That's why I'm suggesting it. I don't know how you'll find him, but you'd better! You're the detectives, aren't you? Start investigating!"

The spirit detectives, dreading the tremendous amount of work ahead of them, and faithful Botan, very discontent with Koenma's findings, and empathetic to the burden the boys were set to endure, made their exit in disdain: Kuwabara especially.

"Why I ought a! The nerve of that little punk! I could just strangle him right now!" Kuwabara muttered "Hey! How do we know this ain't a wild goose chaise anyway?" He stated in frustration.

"Essentially Kuwabara, it is." Kurama replied.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

Yusuke barked out in response. "He means we're going to be walking around for hundreds of miles with no leads trying to find some guy—" Botan tapped his shoulder and interrupted him, she said nothing, but looked at him expectantly. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "or girl," he appeased, resuming his rant "In the middle of big cities, towns, forests, and everywhere else; and it's the middle of February, and there's nineteen inches of snow on the ground, and it's freezing, and the chances of us finding anyone important is zero!" Yusuke shouted, pissed.

"Are." Kurama corrected. "And, no. they'd only be so if we don't start looking. This'll be tedious at best, but we should at least try."

Yusuke looked at Kurama, unconvinced. "Alright then, Einstein, any brilliant ideas?"

"A few." Kurama chuckled, almost gloating. "We should first inspect Tokyo, Japan. Koenma's investigators sensed something there, after all, and if the portal this demon went through opened near Lake Tama, as Koenma professed, that's most likely where he wound up."

"How do you figure that?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Simple. Most demons leave their world for one purpose: food. Many eat humans. Lake Tama is just outside west Tokyo. If our demon friend is a man-eater, one could hardly imagine a better location. In such a metropolis, demons are completely inconspicuous, providing them with shelter from people like us—not to mention such towns would produce a constant source of nourishment."

"Gee, that was comforting." Yusuke cut in, disagreeably.

"Of course… there are demons who plot their rise in power, for whatever purpose, much like Hiei and I, when we first arrived. These demons are hardest to predict, but most of them sell themselves out to humans, working as bodyguards or mercenaries for black market tycoons. If that's our man, he could easily find work in Tokyo. Large cities often attract notorious persons—and very often, businessmen with criminal affiliations."

Botan was unnerved. "Oh dear." She stated.

"Any type of demon would see a city as place of opportunity, and any ordinary city would do, but it's unlikely a demon would leave Tokyo—it's too perfect."

"Unless he foresaw the portal unveil his location, like the intelligent sort." Hiei interrupted. "Or simply prefers the way of life most demons are familiar with, and decided to dwell in a forest."

Kurama sighed, "Yes. That's very possible. Mine is not the best of conclusions, as it's based on probability alone. We don't have many other options, however. In this situation, we must rely entirely on chance. It's generally better to start with what's more likely." He explained. "Hiei, using your Jag--"

"Kurama, you really expect me to help out with such a trivial matter?"

"No, but I was hoping you might. It'll prove to be very difficult without your particular talents."

"It's not my concern; I have more important things to attend to."

"Oh come on, Hiei! You stupid shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Someone of your intelligence, fool, only deludes himself when calling others 'stupid.' And Kurama, it wouldn't be much help anyway. I may be able to see the demon, but I wouldn't be able to distinguish him unless he gave himself away."

"Hiei…" Kurama pleaded.

Yusuke tried to bribe Hiei into following them. "Think of it, Hiei… This guy could be really tough. You may get a kick ass fight out of it!"

"…Thrilling… But you forget; he may also be a weakling."

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Botan exclaimed. "Or have you forgotten about that little item you stole a while back?!"

"That infant cleared me of my charges for helping you with the four saint beasts. Besides, do you honestly think I care?" Hiei professed defiantly. "Hmph. We're done here—good luck with your 'mission.'" With that, Hiei was gone.

"This complicates matters." Kurama admitted.

"Selfish little punk…" Kuwabara mumbled.

Botan groaned. "As if we needed this case to be any more troublesome."

"We'll just have to make due." Kurama started, again. "We'll split up, and scour surrounding towns, reuniting only in populated cities. In this way, we'll scan the south. We'll head north after we've searched Osaka to make sure the demon hasn't traveled from one city to another. In the same pattern, we'll go all the way through Aomori." He suggested.

Kuwabara was exasperated. "Whaat! That could take months!" he shouted, vexed

"You have any better ideas?" Yusuke posed.

"Uh...well…"

"Exactly. No matter what we do, this is gunna be a pain in the ass. Might as well follow Kurama's lead so we don't end up with more crap to deal with."

The clock struck six; the gang spent ten minutes devising their plan. The spirit detectives, hardly eager to start their search, gathered around Botan, as they tried to mentally prepare for the bother the newest case promised. Botan raised her arm, and her oar suddenly appeared in hand. No one was ready to leave; they were already lethargic from simply imagining the countless hours they were set to endure looking for what very well could be an imaginary demon across the entire country. Still, they went.

"Right. Everyone hold on tight! Next stop: Tokyo, Japan!"

***

"Ah! Man, I'm beat! It's pretty late huh?"

"Yeah, as always; since you've juggled these jobs, you haven't gotten an hour of peace until three AM."

"True, I've been pretty busy. But hey, check out what I brought you, boy!"

"Thank God. I'm starving. Sure smells good. Where'd you get this?"

"I raided a local butcher shop. I wish you didn't eat so much, sometimes; that cost me six months pay."

"Six months?! Watanabe... little bastard."

"It's not so bad; besides I don't have much of a choice. I was lucky he took me in."

"You say 'took me in,' like he's fathering you. The guy is using your ass to rank up profits. Really, Tariq, quit."

"Eh. He doesn't pay much, sure, but I can live."

"Really, kid. You make me feel like a jerk. I'd hunt for myself, but I can't exactly live off squirrels."

"Don't worry about it!"

"Hmm? What've you got there?"

"A whole watermelon. Check it out; it's as big as your head!"

"Uh… I'm flattered?"

"Hahaha. Sorry."

"That's all you brought for yourself? I'm surprised you eat like a mule, if given the chance."

"Like I said, I already owe the butcher. And with this scooter, and the clothing I took the other day… I couldn't afford much else."

"You know, generally, when people steal they don't pay for the stuff they took afterwards."

"Yeah. I know. Still. That feels wrong."

"And taking things without permission doesn't?"

"Yeah, but we've got to live somehow… I don't know. Call it a tab. Like an IOU. People would let me borrow stuff all the time if they trusted me to either pay 'em back or return their things—but you can't expect them to trust a lousy street bum with that."

"Heh. True enough. What about the sympathy card? You could pull it off."

"That's manipulation—just as bad as steeling, except it's tasteless. I don't want anyone to feel bad; especially not for me."

"I know, but you shouldn't be cutting expenses on food. Your body has to prepare for when provisions are in short supply."

"Not anymore! That's the great thing about cities—there's food everywhere!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'd notice if you left this park every once in a while. All the food, the shops, the lights, the colors… the skyscrapers and roads and sights, and all the opportunity! You've got to love city life!"

"You're the type that'd love life in an Asylum, Tariq."

"Come on; cities are awesome."

"I dislike humans, and I prefer stars to fluorescents, and sky to smog. Cities and I don't really mix; I'm more suited for the wilderness."

"Like in demon world?"

"You know what they say—there's no place like home."

"Heh. Well, why don't you like people?"

"They have a very limited sense of integrity, loyalty, and brotherhood."

"Not all of them! And how's that different from most demons?"

"I never said I liked demons, but at least they own up to their flaws. Humans are willing to shoot their best friends for an extra buck walk around believing they're saints."

"Hah. I've certainly never met anyone like that."

"God damn, everyone you've come in contact with so far-- honestly reasoning with you is like talking to a wall."

"I'm telling you Liger, this town's were I'm gunna make my break. Something big is coming. Something huge. I can feel it."

"It's certainly not your paycheck."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Truthfully, I've had that same feeling all day."

"Really? Yeah! That's great! You're never wrong about these sorts of things!"

"There's a first time for everything, you know."

"Come on! We're in Tokyo! Biggest city in the world! If it'll happen anywhere, it'll happen here!"

"That's if it'll ever happen, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean? Pfft. Aint we on the same side?"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You've been let down before."

"Well, not this time. Besides, there's always tomorrow, right?"

"Guess so. Guess so."

There was a brief pause as the two ate their meal.

"Want me to start up a fire?"

"Nah, that's fine. Just get some rest."

"Alright, whatever you say, Liger-boy. Good night."

"G'night."

"And thanks again."

"… Don't mention it, squirt."

***

"Ugh, so tired… can't move." Yusuke whined as he walked along with his teammates who, for the most part, kept an assiduous search.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow." Kuwabara agreed.

Botan complained as well. "We've been at this for hours. By this time we wouldn't be able to tell a fire hydrant from something suspicious, and I for one am practically frozen solid! Let's call it a day!"

Kurama did not feel the same desire to stop, but understood their needs. The five worked diligently since sunset. By now, it was about midnight. The three caught no sign of anything.

"We have to keep going for now. We'll stop soon."

"Kurama you can't expect us to inspect every inch of Tokyo in just one day!"

"I don't, but at this rate this city alone will take us weeks. We must continue. Let's at least cross Rainbow Bridge, and finish up Minato."

***

While the others searched valiantly for their demon-world renegade, Hiei traveled independently to settle his private affairs. He too was searching, and ironically, his search led him to Tokyo as well, but he was dealing with very different business. The information he'd gathered directed him to a certain gentleman, a very wealthy businessman; a well-known black-market magnate who talked of a "demon gold mine," "A girl who could make jewels out of thin air." The "property" of one of his rivals—property he intended to steal. Hiei wanted to interrogate this man—to scare him into confessing just where this girl was taken, and under whom she had been kept, and stripped of her will. He hoped to discover her whereabouts, and finally retrieve her. That "demon gold mine" had to be found, and by any means necessary. Hiei knew who man spoke of was in fact an ice apparition: his sister, Yukina. There had been no mistaking it. Hiei wasn't about to prance around the city in search of a demon who, for all he knew, didn't exist; not when his sister's well being was on the line, and when such a promising lead was well within his reach.

"Hold on Yukina." Hiei thought.

Hiei stood at the crest of Tokyo Tower, the tallest structure in all of Japan. He looked over the hustle of Tokyo's city streets; despite the hour people were everywhere; many traveled through public means, by trains and busses that went about their regular routes, others drove, several walked, many biked along their merry ways; like bats, these creatures ruled the night. Everyone—locals and tourists alike, prowled about the town in search of entertainment; movies, music, diner, dancing, clubs, bars and joints. A city never sleeps. Hiei stood among several other men atop the popular attraction, but it mattered not, his Jagan was on full display; they were well under his control. Hiei concentrated on finding this man, but was distracted by a very unusual sensation. Energy, and a great deal of it, was nearby, but very well repressed—it was so very well concealed, in fact, the mass hardly felt withdrawn at all, but, rather, buried. It was sunken deep under a strange pressure. It felt neither strong, nor weak; Hiei couldn't describe this feeling with much accuracy, except that it was very, very unfamiliar. He looked to the source of this aura, and attempted to pin point it as best he could. It was difficult to lock down, exactly, but after a few modest attempts, Hiei found the source.

A young, scrawny boy—a child, in tattered in tattered clothing wearing no shoes, and carrying a large brown sack made of material resembling burlap. Three priceless looking gems dangled from his neck—odd that a person who looked so hopelessly impoverished would wear such expensive, and exotic jewelry. An olive cap obscured his face, but such identification was hardly necessary; the youth was conspicuous enough. He nimbly crept through alleyways until he approached a butcher's. Evidently, the store was closed, but the vagabond discretely made his way in through an air vent. Once inside, he headed for the freezer, where he thieved the carcass of nearly every animal in sight, jamming whatever he could fit into his sack, before he strapped it tightly shut, lugged it over his shoulder, and made his escape through the back door.

Hiei observed the peculiar boy flee from the scene; he was small, and when he stood, in certain spots, he was about knee-deep in snow. Despite the temperatures, and his untimely apparel, he didn't show a sign of discomfort. Not a shiver. The sack he hauled was filled with more than his body weight in meat, but he managed to transport it without strain. Hiei thought him suspicious, but waited for these suspicions to be confirmed before he made any moves. The boy, while running along, uncovered a toy buried under snow, a Razor scooter with orange handlebars and wheels. The boy dried off the icy remains on his scooter with his shirt, and road it along speedily. He road it almost too quickly, and without a sign of weariness, or exertion. Hiei originally supposed that the boy's haste, though hardly typical of a human, could be pulled off, but as his pace quickened, Hiei grew more skeptical; especially because the boy continued on, perfectly at ease.

"Hmm—?" Hiei noticed something daunting about the child's scooter; it was as though the device wasn't affected by obstacles in its terrain. On the sidewalk, despite various cracks and breaks, the scooter wasn't impacted. It never needed to jump, or veer, and its rate was constant—it never slowed down, even when the friction around it changed. On ice, grass, concrete, or small puddles, the boy wheeled along, as though on a smooth surface. Evidently, something was amiss. It wasn't until the child scootered on a snowy path that Hiei understood. Whenever something that weighs a couple ounces touches snow, it leaves a track. The scooter left no imprint whatsoever. Hiei smirked. He didn't realize it, because of his bird's eye perspective, but finally it became clear; the boy was floating. All the while, he'd been millimeters above ground.

"Koenma's boy…" Hiei concluded. "A wind demon?"

***

"Well, I suppose that's all we can manage for today…" Kurama yawned, and dusted himself off after a hard day's work. "Not so bad, we covered all of Minato, and Tokyo Bay."

Kuwabara dropped onto the floor. "Ugh! Finally, we could get some sleep!"

Yusuke did the same, but grunted. "Only to wake up in like two ours and start all over again."

The two moaned in aggravation. Botan sat with them, completely worn out. "It's ten past three." She griped, looking at her watch.

"Yes, well, no one said this was going to be easy."

"We knew it wouldn't be easy, Kurama, but this is impossible! I don't care what Koenma thinks—there's no way we can do this through all of Japan!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara blamed Hiei for his misfortunes."This is all that shrimp's fault. If he were here, I'd be in bed by now."

"Now, now. Hiei would have had a tough time finding him, as well." Kurama stated. "Let's just find a hotel room and call it a night."

"Spirit Detective! Kurama!" a familiar voice called out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sprang to their feet and with Kurama walked toward the voice that beckoned them. Botan followed the boys sluggishly. Hiei, who summoned them from the top of a skyscraper, jumped down as they approached. The five were reunited.

"Speak of the devil! Hiei! Good to see you back, pal." Yusuke greeted, with a grin.

Kurama was surprised with Hiei's return, but pleased to see him. "How are you? What's the matter?"

"I know what it is! Shorty here pissed me off, and know he's come back to apologize 'cause he knows that if he didn't, I'd track him down and beat him to a pulp!"

"Actually, fool, I'm doing you a favor." Hiei clarified. "I came across the demon your searching for."

"Good show! Is it a boy or girl? And what's he or she like?" Botan exclaimed.

"He's a small, scrawny child and looks like a beggar carrying around an ill-sized potato sack, filled with twice his weight in meat products; he has the ability to float and apparently enjoys kid's toys, and burgling." Hiei recounted.

"You don't say." Yusuke thought out loud. "Where'd you find him?"

"I found him in Shinjuku, and he's currently headed for Shinjuku Gyoen."

Yusuke's face grew confident, and his weariness escaped him. "That's not such a long run." He stated, ready to go.

Kuwabara agreed. "Yeah. Might as well get this over with."

"My sentiments exactly." A smile crossed Kurama's face.

"Yes! Let's go!" Botan rose to the challenge.

"Be aware—this demon has a very unusual energy… it's hard to describe. You'll know it when you feel it." Hiei warned.

"Hey—wait!" Yusuke bid. "You're not just gunna ditch out on us again, are ya?! Come on, Hiei."

Hiei rolled his eyes, he was unwilling to let his precious discovery go to waste, and wasn't thrilled about joining his companions because doing so would divert him from his purpose. Never the less, because he went out of his way to alert them, and because he'd be headed to Shinjuku either way, Hiei went along with it.

"Fine." Hiei said. "Just as long as we get this over with quickly."

"Haha! Just lead the way!" Yusuke insisted.

Hiei smirked. "Just hope you can keep up."

Botan, on her oar, followed Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara who, in that order, raced after Hiei, toward the illusive demon child. As they entered Shinjuku, they were surrounded by the ever-glowing landscape of neon lights, electronic billboards and busy city streets. Through the conurbation, they ran. Hiei stopped only every so often so the stragglers wouldn't get lost in the vast urban jungle, but never bothered to let the others catch their breath. Through the commercial portion of town, Ichigaya, through the artistic scene in Golden Gai, through the red light district, Kabukicho; the group didn't rest. They climbed fire escapes and jumped from building to building past one borough to the next. They charged with haste and boldness. Finally, they reached their destination; Shinjuku Gyoen. They entered, quietly.

Kuwabara's heightened senses alerted him: the demon was near. His body was momentarily shocked.

"What? He tough?" Yusuke asked

Kuwabara tried to answer Yusuke, but he honestly didn't know. "I can't tell. It's strange… I've never sensed something like this before…"

"So your not getting the typical tickle feeling, huh?" Yusuke acknowledged. "Maybe he's not a demon; couldn't he just be a human with a bizzaro wave length or something, like me?"

Hiei shook his head. "He was floating in mid air." He affirmed. "He could be a sky apparition. Wind or air, or something of the like."

"'Guess it's no wonder why Koenma and his associates couldn't pin point this demon after all." Botan recalled.

"Very true…" Kurama said. "Let's keep going. It'll be morning soon." he directed.

The five traveled through the many magnificent gardens in Shinjuku Gyoen. The picturesque beauty of the scenery immersed them. Even with every leaf stripped from it's tree and every waterway frozen over, even with snow covering all the grassy fields and overtaking the shrubbery, the garden was striking; it made winter glow. Though enamored by their surrounding beauty, the detectives kept on task. Each by now had a clear sense of where the demon lay; they strolled toward him. It wasn't long before they discovered a demon child and a large animal. They were together, just beyond a bridge, under a tree, hidden by bushes, neighboring a small, quiet, river.

"O-kay…Hiei, did you forget to mention the giant cat?" Yusuke joked.

"It wasn't there before." Hiei confirmed. "It probably lives in this park. Maintenance will come after it soon enough."

"It's a shame we have to separate them, the two do look quite peaceful together." Kurama chuckled.

"What are you mad, Kurama?!" Botan questioned. "By morning that beast will eat him alive!"

"I guess it's a good thing we came." Kuwabara laughed.

Hiei veered the conversation to a more serious note. "Let's not get comfortable. This demon may not come quietly."

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke shrugged. "So we'll jump in and take him out; if he puts up a fuss, we'll dump him in that potato sack you mentioned, and I'll blow his face off." He plotted.

"It's a wonder you're still alive, given your wonder-boy strategies."

"Alright. Alright, you two." Kurama mediated. "We'll proceed with caution. Everyone, keep silent." He instructed.

The five approached the demon, cautiously, planning their course of attack, should it prove necessary; the boy lay there in slumber all the while. It was about three thirty in the morning, after all. The squad was hardly surprised. As they drew nearer to the demon, elements from Hiei's description became more apparent. One couldn't see his facial features due to the ratty olive hat he wore over his face, and his body was shrouded under an old, rancid sack of burlap, but he was short and young; that much was evident. The creature he slept on was frightfully large beast, strongly resembling a lion because of its full head of dark mane. The creature was light reddish brown in color, with dark stripes and a light tan stomach. Its paws alone were bigger than the boy's head. One was placed on his chest, protectively. Bones of various types of fish, livestock, and poultry surrounded them.

"I see." Hiei understood.

"What's up shorty?" Kuwabara wondered.

"He was robbing a meat-shop. Apparently, to feed this animal."

"How sweet." Botan cooed.

"Jeeze. Give me a break." Yusuke protested. "I'm sick of this park, let's take this kid back to spirit world, and get the hell out of here."

"Well said" Kurama decided.

Botan hesitantly removed the old hat from the boy, and, gently, she tossed the piece of junk onto the creature, finally revealing the demon's face. Everyone was caught off guard by his youthful cuteness—his soft, lightly tanned skin, his lemony-yellow, sun-struck blond hair, his innocent, angelic features. His face struck the team with a sensation of happiness. Even Hiei, who restrained himself, couldn't help but bear a smile-- if only for a second.

"He's fiendishly adorable!" Botan exclaimed with a hushed tone.

"Yes. He certainly has a pretty face." Kurama observed.

Kuwabara was taken aback. "Dang—you sure he's a demon?"

"Well duh!" Yusuke said. "All that energy is coming from him."

Kurama nodded. "Indeed."

"So, what? Do we just carry him away?" Hiei asked.

"I suppose so. It'd cause the least commotion." Kurama affirmed. "I'll carry his things." He volunteered.

The rest of the troop stared at Kuwabara, insinuating he carry the boy.

"What?! Why me?!" He objected.

"Why not?" Kurama replied, lifting the boy's sack from his body, and collecting his various, scattered possessions.

"Come on Kuwabara, after all—you are built like an ox." Yusuke prompted.

While grumbling inaudible non-sense about "respect" and teaching his companions a lesson, Kuwabara, as carefully as he could, tossed the shabbily clad youngster onto his shoulder.

"Whoa… This kid's pretty light." Kuwabara stated, very surprised.

"He's a little boy, Kuwabara. Wha'd you expect!" Yusuke retorted.

"You wanna lift him, Urameshi?!" Kuwabara taunted.

"Fine." Yusuke took the child off Kuwabara's shoulder, and had the same reaction. "Damn…" he said, stunned.

"It's no wonder—the poor kid's half starved." Botan sympathized.

"Yeah." Kuwabara said, hoisting the child up onto him again.

Hiei was uninterested, and rather pressed for time. "Do need me to hold your hand until you get to Spirit World, or may I leave now?" He asked.

"No. Feel free to go, Hiei. Thank you." Kurama replied. "If it weren't for you, we'd never have found him."

"Whatever." Hiei nonchalantly remarked. "I only helped you out because I happened to catch him on the way."

Hiei vanished, again, leaving Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama to transport this young demon boy off to Spirit World. The group had a unanimous premonition. While the mission was complete, and the boy in their possession, they felt, somehow, that their adventures were only just beginning. Each moment with the spirit detectives was filled with endless adventure, each escapade entailing something more. As the four floated back to Koenma on Botan's oar, Team Urameshi could only wait to see what the future laid in store.

***

[Author's Note]: _Let me apologize in advance if I miss interpreted the metropolitan architecture/schematics/design of Tokyo; I did research my information, but I'm afraid I only grasped a vague understanding of the city's structure. I'm sorry if you desired more action, but this chapter was rather long; I don't want to bore you with too much text. Please, don't hesitate to rate/message/review my story. Be as harsh as you can, I implore you! I do, very much, wish to improve, and I won't if you all go easy on me. I'll try to have a new chapter up every-other-Sunday. Anyway, thank you once again. See you soon, and I hope you enjoyed the first edition of Star Child!_


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning

_[Authors Note:] This story is rather long, but please bear with me; it's mostly dialogue, so despite the daunting number of words, it's a rather quick read. As you go on, you'll notice I've used a few (three) Japanese words. If your the type that despises the use of Japanese in stories of this nature (and I don't blame you), know that I used them mainly to play with sound, or make cultural references. You will probably be able to derive their meaning through their context, but if you want to know what they mean exactly, I translated them on the author's note at the end of the story._

Star Child: Chapter Two

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara flew with Botan across the dark morning sky. After a job well-done, they comfortably soared toward Spirit World. The detectives relaxed, enjoying a gentle nighttime breeze blow through their hair, and the lovely, peaceful moonlight shine against the late, or rather, uncomfortably early hour. Kurama carried the demon boy's things, allowing the potato sack he carried them in hang loosely off the oar. Kuwabara carried the demon child they'd discovered. He held him over his shoulder, cradling the youngster firmly, to keep him from falling, but tenderly, allowing him to slumber, undisturbed. Still, the boy stirred slightly, every now and again, and muttered incomprehensible nonsense from time to time. Such actions surprised Kuwabara at first, but, eventually, he situated himself to the boy's behavior, and became accustomed to his animate sleep-time habits.

"Careful, Kuwabara, if he falls, that's the end." Kurama softly whispered.

"It's cool. I got him." Kuwabara assured.

As they continued their voyage, the boy tossed and rolled to whatever extent his subconscious permitted. He kicked his legs flaccidly, and flailed about, limply, all the while mangling words and sentences together forming garbled nonsense.

Yusuke found it hard to ignore the child. "Kid's a pretty rowdy sleeper." He commented, observing the boy's behavior.

Kurama bore a watchful expression. "Indeed. He almost certainly senses us right now, subconsciously; luckily he appears to be rather too weak to resist. Still, if we intend to deliver him without fuss, we must be ginger. Let's not wake him."

"Honestly, boys! Do you think that little thing could really do any harm? I mean, look at him!" Botan stated.

"Perhaps." Kurama replied. "Perhaps not."

Botan raised an eyebrow, and glanced back at Kurama. "Come now; what's that supposed to tell me?"

"Nothing. I merely suggest that we should keep our guard; we don't know how powerful this creature is; it's unwise to underestimate a person's abilities, especially when estimations are based on appearances alone."

_And not only that,_Kurama thought; _this demon is not like most, he has a very unique energy; it's unlike any I've encountered. It is foolish to gamble without knowing the game. We must play our cards thoughtfully. He could be dangerous._

"I'll sign… from the … yum-yum… flew... a little… octopi." The little boy voiced.

Kurama bore a small sweat drop, and continued, in a hushed tone, to himself. "Yet, it's true… he doesn't seem very threatening. His aura almost feels… sweet."

"What was that, Kurama?"

Kurama brushed off Kuwabara's question, with a smile and a reassuring gesture, indicating all was well. "Oh, nothing! Nothing!"

The boy made another drowsy commentary. "One day… you'll see."

"Oh! He's so cute." Botan admired. "He must be dreaming."

"You think he's quoting a movie, or something? Kids don't generally talk like that. "

"Yeah, Yusuke would know." Kuwabara laughed. "He's like an overgrown eight year old."

"Watch yourself Kuwabara; we wouldn't want you falling off the broomstick would we?"

"Actually Yusuke; it's an oar." Kurama corrected.

"Whatever." Yusuke groaned. "It'd still hurt, ya know."

Kurama looked down, with a befuddled, and slightly frightened expression. He faintly saw flickers of distant city lights. The group was several miles high above ground. Kurama couldn't argue with Yusuke's logic here. "Quite." He stated.

The oar quickly picked up speed. "Alright everyone, hold tight: we're almost there!" Botan urged.

The gang did as instructed; within moments, they were in Spirit world, and, once there, they immediately made their way to Koenma's office. Koenma, by now, had already been tucked in and sent off to bed, but the gang unanimously requested his abrupt audience, and so, one of the many ogres, still hard at work, sent for the young prince. He came in after a few minutes, crankily, and crossly.

"Couldn't you guys have settled this in the morning!" Koenma bellowed. "I get very upset when I don't have my beauty sleep!"

"Listen pipsqueak! You send us out on an impossible mission, we pull an all nighter trying to handle it, and you expect us, after all that, to wait for you to wake up!" Yusuke violently snapped.

"It's called manners!"

"It's called being a lazy little prick!"

"Quiet you two!" Botan broke up their argument. "Koenma, sir, we have completed your mission." She cordially informed.

"This is your demon." Kurama said, gesturing to the child drooping on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?! Well done eve—wait! Where's Hiei?"

"He left rather tersely after we caught him." Kurama stated, covering Hiei by avoiding the topic of his pitiable enthusiasm to the best of his ability. "His services weren't necessary beyond that."

Koenma had a baffled, and dreading expression. "You left Hiei? Alone? In Tokyo?"

The gang nodded, not seeing a problem.

"Oh dear…"Koenma muttered. "That violates his probation…"

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke advised. "Hiei was just giving us a hand; He didn't do anything wrong." He confidently assured.

"No—he was supposed to help you out with your case, of course—that's why I called him." Koenma clarified. "But he wasn't supposed to stay in that city after you finished; he's confined to Mushiyori."

"I'm sure he's gone back. Let's focus on the matter at hand," Kurama suggested, helping Kuwabara lift the boy off his shoulder, and gently settling him down on the floor. "What will you do with him?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well, that all depends on what he was doing, and how he reacted." Koenma expounded. "From the looks of it, you had to knock him out."

"Nah." Kuwabara said. "He's just sleeping. Didn't put up a fight or nothin'."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, worst he did so far was steel to feed a giant cat." Kuwabara thoughtlessly reported.

"Well, punishment may not be necessary." Koenma considered. "But either way, we do need a full account of this demon's information. Keep him here until morning; we'll have him fill out some files, and see how things go from there."

"Technically speaking, Koenma, it is morning…" Kurama pointed out. "About what time?" He asked.

"Seven thirty, eight o'clock? Who knows—a reasonable hour." Koenma replied absentmindedly. "If you don't mind, I'll be catching some Z's. Good night!"

The spirit detective and his companions watched Koenma depart.

Botan yawned. "Well," she began. "I am absolutely bushed. You all might as well make yourselves at home, and stay the night; I'm going to bed. If you insist on going back, you'll have to find another way."

Botan excused herself, and went off to her quarters.

"I hear that." Yusuke drowsily agreed.

"Same." Kuwabara determined.

The two fell to the floor, and simultaneously muttered "Night, night." Both instantaneously fell asleep.

Kurama looked back at the sound little demon boy, and walked over to him. All the while he carried what few possessions the child had. He made sure not to drag the child's sack on the floor, strictly out of courtesy. "I'll just put your things on the back wall." He decided.

After dropping the boy's sack on the far wall, Kurama found himself a corner to lull in on the opposite side of the room, nearer to his friends, but several meters away. He studied the boy, from his distance. "You certainly don't look very strong," Kurama noted, examining the boy's sickly build and stature. "But that energy… What is it?" Kurama was fatigued because of the hour. Soon enough, his speculation ceased. He dozed off as well. It had been a long day for them all. They deserved their rest.

***

Time passed, and soon daybreak came. Sunlight peeked through Koenma's office windows, and brightened the corners of the room. The team had been sleeping for three hours, and the boy for nearly four. Never the less, when the clock struck seven, and the crack of dawn shed its morning radiance onto the demon child's eyes, he rose, automatically.

"Ugh…" The boy groaned, as he began his morning routine, instinctively flicking his hand across his chin, and over his forehead, assuming his hat rested over his face, as, whilst he slept, it always had. The demon boy noticed he'd actually flicked his nose, and therefore suspected something peculiar. Every other morning, with that motion his hat flew off his head, and landed on his companion's face, forcing him to wake up with a noisy growl, and complain about the hour. This happened daily, practically since the two met; today, it didn't. The boy realized his hat was gone.

"Huh?" He mumbled, slightly concerned. "That's weird."

The boy stood, groaned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes. When he came to, he looked around. Clearly, he was no longer in the park. Wherever he was, it was heated, and much more comfortable. There was no grass or shrubbery, but there were tiles on the floor, and more decorating a segment of warm, yellow colored walls. The boy realized he was enclosed, indoors, in a nice workplace containing two large windows with thin shades veiling them. There was a desk directly before him, in front of a very cushiony red chair, with a number of loose leaf papers piled high on one side, a collection of books on the opposite side's far corner next to a pencil cup and a quill-pen, and a stamp, and an ink cartridge lied just behind that. Leaning on the wall behind the desk, the boy found his sack, and discovered his things wrapped up neatly inside—all of his things, including the olive cap that eluded him. The boy quickly fished it out, and proudly wore it on his head.

"How'd you get here?" The child pondered.

When facing the desk, a burgundy door was to his right. From the desk, looking straight, he saw a huge flat screen TV stationed on the wall directly across. Several lights, currently shut off, were on the ceiling. The room he was transported to was spacious and large.

The boy noticed a group of people. Each one was lying down, sleeping on the far wall, by the TV. He gave them a good glance before exploring further. One was a few meters from the other two, who were only a couple feet apart. The one alone was garbed in a pink school uniform with yellow trimming. He made not a sound as he slept, and looked almost feminine—his body, delicately built, his soft, long red locks, his fair skin, and his particularly defined eyelashes gave him a handsome, but somewhat androgynous appearance. The demon boy sensed demon energy emit from him, and raised his eyebrow.

"A demon in a school uniform…" He said to himself. "You don't see that everyday."

The demon was distinct for his silence. The other two were noisier. One of the two was garbed in a green school uniform, the boy observed. The demon boy thought he had a very "classic" appearance. He liked that about him. The one in green was an able bodied young man with choppy, straw-like, scruffy black hair. His bangs were messily spread about, without particular style. That person occasionally talked in his sleep, and when he did it was hard to overlook. He was a human, but he had strong spirit. The last, right next to the green one, was also in his uniform, but his was blue.

"What is this, the Powerpuff Girls?" The boy snickered.

The one in blue, in appearance, was the opposite of the one in pink. He was well built, looking burly, strong, and rugged. The blue one was clearly be the most "macho" of the three. He was pale, and had curly orange-y brownish hair that was rather unkempt, but looked nice, in it's own way. The man snored a bit, making him the most disruptive, as well. But, the boy thought such was fitting for the hulking type.

The boy scoped the room, jumping back and forth from one side to the next, surveying his unfamiliar terrain, until he looked out the window, and saw a stunning horizon of soft pink skies, and golden, sun struck nimbus clouds.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, as he gawked outdoors, in awe. "Where are we Liger?"

It took the boy seconds to register that no one answered. He turned, and looked over the room quickly, this time, to determine where his demon-friend was; the child couldn't find him.

"Liger?" He questioned. "Liger!" He called.

There was no response.

The boy was confounded. "Where could he be…?" He wondered.

"Liger!" The boy began a fruitless search.

***

The spirit detectives had not expected to wake so soon. Kurama was the first to rise, noticing the demon boy already up and about, and rummaging through all of Koenma's things. The child ransacked Jr.'s office, making his way through drawers, and cabinets, and books, and anything else he managed to get his hands on. When one thing had been looked through, examined the ridiculous extreme, the boy pressed on to another vicinity. The office, by now, was an incredible mess of things. Papers, pencils, books, ink, items of the like were scattered across the floor. The boy persisted, and, quite acrobatically, scrutinized the ceiling by jumping to it, and sticking to it, as though suction cups were embedded onto his hands.

"Liger!" The boy sporadically cried, as he continued with his absurdities.

Who? Kurama wondered, as he slowly got up.

While on his frantic, and frivolous search, the boy forgot about the presence of the others. His mind was too focused on his main objective: finding his friend. As he hastily rushed about from one area to another, he tripped over Kuwabara, or, as the boy knew him, 'the burly fellow in blue.' The child stumbled straight onto the human's back, and because the man was asleep, such an awakening caused him great shock.

"GAH!" He screamed.

"Shut up, Kuwabara." Yusuke mumbled, rolling over, trying to go back to bed. "Let me sleep…"

Kuwabara sprang to his feet. "You shut up Urameshi!" He yelled, unable to admit he'd been startled. "And don't blame me; that kid—!" Kuwabara pointed to where the boy ought to have been, assuming he had the intention of apologizing, but once again, much to Kuwabara's surprise, the boy was clear across the room.

"Erg! That little punk!" Kuwabara roared, irked.

Yusuke sat up and stretched himself out. "What's he doing?" He asked. "This place is a mess."

Kurama walked over to his partners. "Apparently, he's looking for something."

"Looking for what? His junk is right there!" Yusuke observed.

Kurama shrugged. He wasn't to know.

It didn't take the boy long to understand that his companion was not in the confines of the unfamiliar domain he'd been ensnared in, and so, he quickly made his leave, out the door and into the halls, to what Yusuke referred to as "the Spirit World Stock Exchange" when he'd first seen it, upon his death.

"Oh no you don't!" Kuwabara declared. "Get back here!"

Kuwabara chased after the demon child, ready to reprimand him for not apologizing. Yusuke and Kurama followed. It'd only been a second since the boy escaped their sight, but in that second, the boy managed to corrupt the organization of important Spirit-World documents, much to the dismay of many-a-ogre.

"Get that kid!"

"Where'd he go?!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Kid, move! This is business."

"There he is!"

"No-no-no-no-don't—damn it!"

"Scram!"

"Aaaah! Stupid runt!"

"Oh god! Those were urgent messages for King Yama!"

"Hey, pick that up!"

Where ever the demon went the howls of a hundred ogres followed. Kuwabara tracked his distinctive trail of disarray until he found the demon, sticking his head into a garbage can, and dumping out its contents. Kuwabara grabbed his shoulder. The boy turned. Kuwabara clocked him, square in the face. The boy grunted, jolted back, and hit the ground violently. Kuwabara loomed over him, breathing heavily, looking enraged.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?!" Kuwabara scolded. "I don't know who you think you are, but if you bump into someone you sure as hell better say sorry!"

The boy was taken aback. He stood up, slowly, gritting his teeth. "Ugh…Ack…" He groaned, winced, and trembled from the blow. "I'm sorry—I didn't realize…" The demon rose, but stumbled down, and grunted again. "Ow…"

"Jeeze Kuwabara, how hard ya hit him?" Yusuke watched as the boy as he quivered.

Kuwabara looked at the boy, feeling rather guilty. "Uhm. Not too hard, at least, I don't think…"

"Come on, let's get you up." Kurama sympathetically held his hand out, attempting to aid the boy to his feet.

The child shook his head; he rejected the red haired stranger's offer. "Thanks, but I'm fine." The boy said, popping back up, and shaking Kuwabara's blow off, resiliently. "I was just a little stunned." He excused himself with a merry smile.

"There we go." Yusuke cheered. "I knew it; no one we meet is ever brought down by one punch!" The boy in green pat the demon child's back, roughly.

"Very true." Kurama chuckled. "Much to our dismay."

The child was jostled forward slightly by Yusuke's pats, but he laughed, regardless. "Thanks I guess." He said, choosing to take Yusuke's words as a compliment.

"Really…" The boy began, now speaking to Kuwabara. "I didn't notice until it was too late…" he maintained. "I was a little preoccupied." He added, scratching his head in a trademark way, whilst sporting a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.

Kuwabara looked at the child, and upon doing so became paralyzed, hypnotized by the boy's look. Kuwabara remembered the angelic face the boy possessed whilst asleep. His youthful charm was only amplified now, and this was so particularly because of his eyes. They were composed of several varieties of blue, as diverse and perfectly blended as the ocean itself. Predominantly, they were an azure color, with cerulean undertones, splashes of midnight blue, and ultramarine, shades of navy and tints of sky tones and periwinkle hues. The boy's eyes beamed in an alluring way; they glowed, and glistened like a pool in low light. When one looked into them, one felt warmth, a sense of calm. His eyes were bright, and round—heroic, and optimistic. In them one saw courage, hope and conviction. They were full of childhood wonder, and simplistic unearthly happiness, and yet they looked intense, and bold. The boy's eyes were deep, passionate, and sincere. They looked blissful, heavenly. Kuwabara was enamored.

Kuwabara shook his head, surprised by his sudden fixation with the boy's facial features. "Yeah. Don't mention it." He forgave.

"You said you were preoccupied." Kurama reminded. "With what, exactly?"

"I was looking for my friend." The demon boy explained. "Liger."

"Hm? Well, what does he look like?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, perhaps we could be of some help." Kurama offered.

The boy looked grateful. "Really?" He asked, eagerly.

Kuwabara nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

"Well, he looks like a lion, 'cause of his really thick, earthy brown mane; his fur is a warmly red-tinted, fallow color on the outside, but on his stomach and calves, it's lighter… like refined sand. He has piercing goldenrod eyes, two tails, pearly saber teeth, and dark stripes," The boy described. "He's a liger Raigashishi."

"…Raiga…shishi?" Kuwabara rephrased.

"Demon cats that closely resemble wild cats native to human world." Kurama clarified. "There are Raigashishi demon counterparts of cheetahs, lions, jaguars, leopards, panthers, cougars, tigers and more."

"Oh my." Yusuke chimed, humorously.

"They generally blend well with animals in living world thanks to their counterparts, but they, of course, live much longer, are far more intelligent, and are far more powerful. They are rather common, but mix-breeds are less familiar because different types of Raigashishi do not interact well with one another. These demons live in segregated tribes; they are rivals fighting a constant war for superiority."

Kuwabara tried to comprehend. "So, like, the Cheetahs want the Cougars off their turf?"

"Precisely." Kurama said. "They also are a part of a small percentage of animal based demons able to take on a human form."

The boy nodded. "Yep! In his human form his eyes are the same, and his hair is the same color, but it's shoulder length, and disheveled. He looks like a guy in his early twenties, he's a little taller than you," he mentioned, pointing at Kurama, "But an inch or two shorter than him," he depicted, now gesturing toward Kuwabara, "In his human form his stripes are a tone lighter than his skin, but you'd only see them if you looked really close up, and his skin overall is slightly tanned—it's just a little darker than mine."

"Tell me we're not gunna have to go looking again!" Yusuke moaned.

Kurama ignored Yusuke, and directed his attention toward the boy. "Please," he began "Was this demon with you last night?"

" Yeah." The boy remembered. "He was right next to me."

Kurama thought back to the boy's description "He's probably that creature we found at Shinjuku Gyoen."

"No way! I didn't feel nothing from that cat!" Kuwabara dismissed.

"Neither did I, but we may have been so pensive with the boy's unfamiliar energy, we failed to sense the normal demon energy emitting from his partner." Kurama hypothesized. "And from his position, and the lighting, it was impossible to see his fangs or second tail, so we rather imprudently disregarded it."

"Great, so now we've got to go all the way back and get that guy too." Yusuke growled. "Just when I think we catch a break. This is bullshit!"

"Excuse me," The boy affably interrupted. "If Liger is back at the park, where am I?" He wondered.

"Oh!" Kurama recalled. "Pardon us for not telling you; you're in Spirit World. We brought you here because you immigrated to the Human World without proper clearance."

"Ahaha! Damn—you're the spirit detectives aren't you?" The boy understood.

"Actually." Yusuke smirked. "That's my title; these guys are my partners."

"Cool! I've heard lots about you guys." The boy exclaimed. "Still." He laughed. "I didn't think you'd fish me out so soon."

"Wait—whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up for a second!" Kuwabara interrupted. "You're not mad at us? For real? Even though we messed with your evil plans?!" Kuwabara was astounded.

"Erm… No…" The boy said, thinking the tall, curly haired gent in blue made a silly comment. "I broke the rules, you did your job. What's the problem?"

Kuwabara was dumbfounded; that was hardly the response he was expecting. Yusuke was amused, and Kurama laughed to himself. Collectively they found his response refreshing, if unconventional.

"I'm just glad I got to meet you in person!" The boy held out his hand.

"Well, this is new." Yusuke remarked; the two shook hands.

Kurama rearticulated Yusuke's comment. "The pleasures ours." He said, with a lighthearted smile.

Kuwabara raised his eyebrow, and looked at the boy, curiously, still doubting his response.

"Anyway, you guys know how I get cleared?"

"We can't say." Kurama responded, regrettably.

"Yeah, you'll have to take it up with the tyr—" Yusuke was interrupted by a tantruming baby's booming, onerous voice, screaming, rampantly.

"What the hell happened here?!"

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama hit themselves on the head, and held their temples, dreading Spirit World's prince's irritating rage. Koenma had finally woken, and once he stepped out of his lodging, he immediately discovered the chaotic mess that engulfed every Ogres' cubicle, or station. Koenma was maddened by the disorder the boy created.

"Son of a bitch." Yusuke mumbled. "Something tells me princey isn't a very happy camper."

"No kidding…" Kuwabara acknowledged, "Must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Let's double back to the office." Kurama suggested. "With luck, he may not discover you caused this ruckus."

***

Kurama disbelieved the hopeful stroke of luck he professed; truthfully, he just didn't want the boy subjected to Koenma's unbridled rage. The detectives ran back to the office, quietly and hastily, trying to prolong the boy's inevitable confrontation with Koenma, who, because he was so steamed, would have scolded the child unduly. The detectives were charmed by the demon youth. They, at least wanted him to have a fair chance of gaining residency in the Human world; something that wouldn't happen had the great prince of Spirit World been on a rampage whilst deciding. Their efforts were in vain, however. Spirit World's prince recovered testimonies from multiple Ogres who unanimously and honestly accused the new demon child of ransacking their spaces, and violating their work. Koenma was fuming. He raced toward his office, hopped up, turned the knob in his usual way, and let himself in. The gang acted as though they had taken no part in affairs outside their office, pretending to play a game of rock-paper-scissors. Koenma wasn't buying it. An anime vein popped on his head, and he glared, furiously at the demon-child, who had not yet noticed his presence.

"You! Kid!" Koenma shouted, pointing at the boy, diminutively. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The demon boy broke from the rock-paper-scissors rouse, and curiously looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone call him out, and that the voice was by the door, but he saw no one there.

"Huh?" The boy questioned himself in a hushed tone. "I could've sworn…"

Kurama tapped the boy's shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "Look down." He instructed.

The boy did as he was told, and instantaneously discovered an ornery infant in a blue robe with elegant black trimmings, beige trousers, and a red sash. He suckled on a light blue pacifier, and wore a large blue dome-like hat with a decorative red family crest outlined and branded in black, and a pink rim labeling the child "JR." The baby had round, hazel eyes and peach skin, and was rather cute, despite being so terribly upset. The demon child ran up to him, knelt down and gave him a hug.

"Oh boy..." Yusuke groaned, observing.

"Aw! What's the matter? Are you lost?" The boy obliviously asked, while squeezing the infant tightly.

Koenma wildly retorted, despite his shortage of breath. "No! No! No! I am not lost! Let go of me this instant!"

The boy paused for a moment, but did not release the baby; instead, he raised his arms out, and held the boy higher, examining him. "Huh? Wow! You can talk!" He gleefully hollered. "And so articulate too… you're some sort of prodigy!"

"I am not a baby! I'll have you know, if you're as old as you look, I've lived for over sixty of your lifetimes!"

The demon boy did the math in his head. "Let's see …that makes you… over seven hundred twenty years old…I think you'd need diapers anyway, at that age." The boy laughed. "Try sticking to smaller numbers… like… three. If you pretended to be three times my age, you'd be all grown up!"

Koenma squirmed wildly in the child's hands. "I'm not pretending, I'm not a baby, and I've been potty trained for centuries! Unhand me!"

The child continued to nuzzle and humor the toddler, while Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at his fury.

"AHAHAHAH! Don't worry little fellah!" Kuwabara chortled. "You'll be a real man one day, if you keep eating your vegetables!"

"Yeah, Koenma!" Yusuke cackled. "And always drink your milk!"

The both of them were in hysterics.

The boy paused, recognizing the name. "Ko…en…ma?" He said, in disbelief.

"Yes, that's right, Koenma." Koenma muttered, with an annoyed expression, glaring at the boy. "The mighty Koenma; ruler of Spirit World." The prince prompted. "Now, if you don't mind… Put me down!" He impatiently, and petulantly commanded.

The demon child abruptly did as he was told, and dropped Koenma on the spot. Koenma landed on his back roughly.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

Kurama sighed, watching the scene. "This can't end well…" He mumbled.

***

Koenma was vexed; he'd known the boy for five minutes, and in that time, the demon child destroyed his office, made a mockery of him in front of his detectives, totaled the workplace of his associates—which spelt out a mountain of extra paperwork, and, as if that weren't enough, to top it off, the boy dropped him flat on his back, and made him sore. As far as first impressions went, the boy failed, miserably. By now, Koenma decided he disliked the child. Still, Koenma considered himself a just, and righteous ruler when it came down to business, so he refrained, as best he could, from letting his opinions compromise his better judgment. Koenma settled down on his large cushioned chair, took a deep calming breath, and tried to focus on solving the issue regarding the demon-boy's immigration. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke observed the two work, while letting them have their privacy by circulating near the windowsill, and involving themselves with independent conversation.

"So," Koenma started. "You want to settle down in living world."

The demon boy nodded.

"Why?" Koenma interrogated.

"I'm not sure." The boy answered. "A lot of different reasons come to mind, but no one in particular."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I would… but there's not much to can say…" The boy avowed, with a shrug. "I mean, I've always wondered what humans were like, I wanted to explore, I needed a break from demons, and I found a portal. Going in was just, sort of natural…"

"This isn't the time to be difficult!" Koenma disclosed.

The boy tried to come to his own defense. "Honestly, sir, I'm not trying to be!"

Koenma resumed the examination. "What do you do there now?"

"I work in Tokyo. For a Mr. Watanabe… he's a hotel manager."

"And what's you're job?"

"I clean the rooms." The boy shamelessly admitted.

Koenma was surprised. "You're a maid…?" He found himself picturing the boy in a maid's outfit, but wasn't comforted as he thought he'd be. Instead, he was flabbergasted, and slightly bewildered. He found it especially difficult to believe the boy made a living off cleaning, considering the mess he created.

The boy glanced up at Koenma. "Yes, sir. And I shovel snow, and I'm a delivery boy too, for a fast food restaurant. But, I'm mostly a maid."

Having learned about the boy's profession, however, Koenma wasn't about to let the boy off for causing such a ruckus before. "Alright—clean this place up!" Koenma ordered.

"Huh?" The boy was staggered. "Weren't we supposed to be…?"

"You heard me! We'll settle this later."

The boy was in no position to argue, and didn't feel the need to either way. The boy caused the mess, after all; it was his responsibility to clean it. The child was amazed, however, with the fact that Koenma had been willing to post pone an interrogation to salvage the cleanliness of his abode. Still, he first spruced up Koenma's office, and then mended the damage he caused to the Ogre's stations outside. The boy was an efficient and disciplined worker; the job was quickly finished, and everything, by the end of his escapade, looked as good as it did before the boy arrived. While the boy spent his time cleaning and refurbishing, polishing and dusting, organizing and renovating, Koenma's temper subsided. In addition, the detectives parted from one another.

Kurama went to Spirit World's library, where he amused himself with records, books, and articles of all types. He did some research on rare plants, and the various methods for which they'd been used; he was trying to pick up some new techniques. Kuwabara went off to find Botan, who he wanted to suavely surprise. Yusuke was the only one lazing about in Koenma's office, having nothing better to do.

The boy returned, with a triumphant smile. "Finished!"

"Wow—Gotta hand it to ya, tha'd have taken me weeks!" Yusuke professed. "Maybe you should clean my house sometime; hell you could make it a career." He joked. "We offer uniforms."

The boy chuckled. "You just wish you could see me in a maid costume."

"Guilty as charged." Yusuke teasingly replied.

"Yes, yes, very good. Congratulations; you're apt with a mop." Koenma sarcastically yarned. "Anyway, we must resume." Koenma handed the boy a compilation of files. "Fill these out."

The boy raised his hand. Koenma looked frustrated. "What is it now?"

"I have a friend back in the human world." The boy explained. "Should I fill out his files as well?"

Koenma sighed. "I suppose so." Unwilling to go through the trouble of making a copy of the boy's files, or retrieving another set himself, Koenma sent for his trusty for his trusty right-hand-man, George.

"We'll need to take his photograph, a locket of his hair, and a handwriting sample in addition to this information. And you must be aware that should he cause any trouble in the living realm, you will be punished along with him." Koenma informed. "But go ahead and fill out what you can."

A blue ogre in a leopard skin loincloth entered Koenma's office.

"What's the matter, sir? You know, it's seven fifteen, and technically my shift doesn't start until nine thirty…" The ogre complained.

"Now, now, Ogre, I assure you this is of vital importance: bring me another copy of the demon immigration forms." Koenma instructed.

The ogre grunted, trudged toward the file cabinet near Koenma's desk, leaning on the left hand wall of his office, opened one of the drawers, and searched the folder labeled "D," until he found the appropriate documents, took them out, and gave them to his boss. "Was this really necessary, Koenma?" He justifiably whined.

"Of course Ogre; everything I request of you is of the most crucial nature." Koanma assured. "Now go make yourself useful and get me some coffee."

The ogre sighed and unintelligibly uttered some dribble about getting a new job and phoning his mother, but, never the less, he went off to fetch coffee for his boss.

The boy observed Koenma and his worker interact, looking very perplexed. Yusuke noticed this.

"It's how people in power are." Yusuke told the boy, from his place across the room. "They end up thinking they're better than everyone else because of some stupid title, or birthright, and then get off on pushing other people around."

"Thank you for that burst of insight, Yusuke." Koenma's sarcasm was prevailing. "Anyway, there you are."

The demon child took both copies of the demon immigration files and filled them out as he saw fit. The pages were filled with rather standard questions—name, age, gender, birthday, demon race/species, blood type, dominant hand, height, weight, eye color, ever convicted of a felony, things of that nature. Koenma looked over the boy, who appeared to fill out each section accordingly; it wasn't a very grueling task. The boy quickly finished.

"Done!" He proudly declared.

Koenma indicated the boy was supposed to turn his documents in. "Alright—give them here." He directed the child to settle the documents in his hand.

The boy skipped over to Koenma desk and set the papers onto his palm, but just before the prince was able to hold and examine them, the boy swept the files out of his reach.

"Psyche!" The child childishly played.

Yusuke snickered, watching. "Owned!" He called.

Koenma was visibly aggravated. "You're just begging me to dismiss you, aren't you?"

The child laughed. "No. No!" he alleged.

"So you were just trying to be cute." Koenma held; frustration was embedded into his voice.

"Kind of." The boy said, scratching his head in his particular way, once again. "But I do have a question…"

Koenma rolled his eyes, and rested his head on his palm, looking disinterested and bored as he motioned for the boy to continue. "What?"

"Well… There's this artifact I've always wondered about, and I think it may be stored here in Spirit World." The boy stated. "Have you ever heard of the Caelestine Key?"

The room was suddenly consumed with silence. Yusuke, who'd been lying down, relaxing and laxly observing the casual exchange of banter between the demon boy, and Spirit World's prince, responded to the change of atmosphere, by sitting up, and attending to their conversation.

"Yes." Koenma replied, on a serious note. "It's an ancient relic, discovered in the ruins of a city of demons that have been extinct for several millennia."

"Millennia?!" The boy exclaimed, staggered.

"Something wrong…?" Koenma inquired.

The boy composed himself. "No…I was just surprised it was so old." He said, deceitfully. "What exactly does it do?" The boy asked.

"We're unsure." Koenma remarked. "But we believe, in those times, it was used to drain the energy of the criminals in that particular demon city. Legend has it that the particular species would always resurrect, and that the only way to effectively kill them was to entrap their energy, forever."

The boy listened to Koenma, intently.

"If that was the only way to kill them," Yusuke interrupted. "How'd they go extinct?"

"Well, now we know that story was just a silly rumor. It's hard to uncover good information from so far back. Records weren't as proficient." Koenma riposted.

"Koenma, have you ever seen one of these demons in Spirit World?" The little boy conjectured.

"No. But they were dead long before my time."

"Have you ever heard, or read about any of them—any one at all?"

Koenma thought back for a moment. "No. Still, what's your point?"

"Well," The boy reasoned. "If dead demons go to Spirit World, and none of them have ever been here, maybe there's something to the story."

Koenma was pestered, and looked at the boy with a studious expression, daring him to come up with a logical answer. "Well, if these demons are dead, and they resurrect, then where have they been for all this time, where do they go when they die, what happens to them, once there, and for how long do they stay?"

"Ugh! I hate stupid philosophy!" Yusuke barked. "First I blow that test on Hoebs, and now I deal with this!"

Koenma's office door swung open, and Kurama, or, the handsome red-haired demon, walked in casually after his visit to Spirit World's library. He couldn't help but hear Yusuke's sudden outburst, and he could plainly see that the demon boy and the prince were in deep conversation. Kurama passed the two by, politely neglecting to interfere. He took his place next to the Spirit detective, and asked to be filled in, but couldn't help but amend the delinquent's mistake first.

"I think you mean Hobbes." Kurama quietly redressed. "What did I miss?"

"I don't know—one minute they're filing out that immigration file, in the next, the kid asks him about an artifact, and now they started talking about reincarnation." Yusuke perceived.

"Artifacts?" Kurama wanted more of an explanation.

"The Caelestine Key. Or something like that."

"I see…" Kurama thought. "And you don't think it's slightly suspicious of him to make such inquiries."

"Well, I did, at first, but it seems innocent enough. Besides, the kid doesn't look like a thief."

"The best rarely do." Kurama countered. "And lets not forget—steeling is the very first thing Hiei saw him do."

The demon boy leaned in to Koenma, as if to tell him something very confidential; his eyes looked serious and intense. Koenma was intrigued, and for once felt anxious to hear what the child had to say, but his hopes were put to rest as an impish smile crossed the boy's face, and he whispered, "Hi-mit-su."

The boy then brought his index finger to his lips. The prince anime-fell.

Koenma had enough. "Alright, if your quite through," he shouted. "Hand me those files!"

The boy pulled down his left eyelid, and stuck out his tongue, making a silly face. "You'll have to catch me first!" he insisted, before dashing away.

Koenma rested his temples in his hands. "How do I get stuck with these people?" he murmured.

"After him!" Kurama ordered, rushing behind the little demon boy. "He wants the key!"

Koenma was astonished; he thought the boy was merely playing another of his games, but quickly was enlightened.

Yusuke valiantly chased after the boy, clamoring. "Come back here you squirt!"

***

Just as the spirit detectives rushed out of his office, Koenma scolded himself. "When am I going to learn to keep my big mouth shut?!" He started bopping himself on the head. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Koenma's office door swung open, again. George entered the facility, with a piping, lidded, Styrofoam cup of coffee in hand. The ogre delivered his parcel to Koenma, "Here you are, sir." He said.

Koenma glared at his employee and thanklessly snatched the coffee from him. He opened the cover, and took a single sip, attempting to calm down. Realizing it didn't work, the baby thrust his cup forward and splashed it's contents over Ogre's body.

"Augh!" Ogre cried.

"Quiet Ogre!" Koenma admonished. "This was all your fault!" He blamed.

***

Kuwabara, who up until now had been searching for the blue-haired beauty, Botan, heard Yusuke's uproar, and instinctively ran toward his teammates, but, suddenly, had a powerful urge to charge through Spirit World's many halls and corridors. His spirit awareness told him where he needed to be, and he impulsively, and trustingly followed it, sprinting toward his destination.

***

Yusuke tried to catch his breath. "Damn it!" He yelled. "He's too fast!"

"Yusuke, this way!" Kurama directed.

"What! How do you know where he went?!"

"I don't know where he is." Kurama confessed. "But I do know he wants the Caelestine key."

"And you're sure it's that way?"

"I was a rather successful crook, in my day." Kurama explained. "I'm rather familiar with Spirit World's organization."

"Alright, then, foxy— just lead the way!"

***

Kuwabara ran toward where his senses directed. By now, noisy sirens and flashing lights alarmed Spirit World personnel of impending danger. Kuwabara approached a guarded room, where his sensations were finally localized.

"Out of my way!" Kuwabara commanded. "Let me in!"

"And just who are you?" One of the gaurds questioned. "This place is on lock down, get lost!"

Kuwabara tried to justify his need to enter. "I'm telling you guys! I have a really bad feeling…"

"A feeling! You expect us to let you walk into one of our vaults based on a feeling?" Another guard laughed.

Yusuke and Kurama appeared at the scene.

"Kuwabara, you're late; the party started without you!" Yusuke informed, racing toward him, down the hall, with Kurama.

"Yeah I heard." Kuwabara stated. "What happened?"

"The boy—he's planning to steal an artifact that withholds immeasurable power." Kurama reported.

Kuwabara gasped "No way! But he—"

Kuwabara was cut off. The wall on his left hand side, exploded, and, from the debris, the demon boy emerged, key in hand. "Come on, you guys are slow! I was there for a while, and I lapped the whole place!" The boy taunted.

"Return that item! This isn't a game!" Kurama warned.

The boy evidently didn't comprehend Kurama's message, or the severity of the situation. He 'blew a raspberry' at the detectives, stuck his fingers behind his head, and mockingly chanted "Na-na-na-na-na-nah." And all. The detectives were not amused. The boy fled, and the chase resumed.

***

The demon child ran back to Koenma's office, toward the only exit he knew. He dashed in, and paused, jovially saluting the Spirit World prince, while proudly showing off the key he'd attained.

"Put that back!" Koenma dictated, looking dreadfully worried, with beads of sweat drizzling his face.

"Koenma, I'm not sure you're in much of a position to give him orders." The ogre shyly cued.

"Maybe later!" The boy averted Koenma's request. "See ya!"

The demon child gave Koenma the peace sign, and aimed for the window. He jumped through it, scattering shards of glass about, many of them scratching and clinging into his skin, most of them plummeting outdoors, and some crashing into Koenma's domain.

"Holy—What the hell did he just do?! That's suicide!" Koenma shrieked.

"Well, on the bright side he won't do anything with that key…" The ogre attested.

***

The spirit detectives barged into Koenma's office seconds too late to catch the boy.

"What happened?!" Yusuke excitedly wondered. "Where'd he go?!"

"He jumped straight through the window! Practically signed away his own life!" Koenma answered, just as vocally.

"Guess that explains why he didn't touch his things." Yusuke commented, noticing the boy left his sack by the back wall.

"What?" Kuwabara was confused. "Why would he go through all that trouble, just to—"

"Don't be so quick to judge, the boy is most certainly alive." Kurama stressed. "Or have you all forgotten our demon can float?"

"What do you mean 'forgotten?!' How were we supposed to—" Yusuke paused, and recanted. "Oh! Right! That's how Hiei found him out!"

"We can't afford to waste time; the boy headed for Shinjuku Gyoen; he wants to reunite with his friend." Kurama announced, planning out his team's coarse of action mentally. "Call Botan immediately." Kurama ordered Koenma. "We need transportation."

"Right!" Koenma conceded.

***

The demon was too quick to catch. At his speeds he just dodged his apprehension, and avoided physical confrontation with his acquaintances, the Spirit Detectives. The boy fled to Shinjuku Gyoen, just as Kurama anticipated. He was surprised to find his friend there, still sleeping, unmoved, but he quickly remembered it was only seven fifteen, or so. The time felt almost surreal, considering how much took place since he first opened his eyes, just minutes ago. The boy touched ground next to his companion. He bounced on the demon-cat's upper back, lightly, to wake him.

"Liger… Liger, wake up." He said, nudging his companion.

"Hmm? Kid…" The Raigashishi demon droned. "Wait… just a little longer."

"Sorry, buddy." The boy denied his friend's request. "I'm in big trouble." He alerted.

The demon cat picked his head up, and yawned, half asleep. He shook the drowsiness out of him, and looked up at the boy, in a most typical manner. "What is it this time?"

The boy couldn't bring himself to admit what he did. He felt much guiltier than he let on. His shame prevented him from confessing. Instead, he held out the Caelestine Key. "Check it out!" He said, with an obviously manufactured, superficial bragging tone.

"No…" The Raigashishi demon looked astounded. "Tariq, that is not something you're gunna be able to pay back… taking that… it's a serious offense—"

"I know! I know!" The boy cut off his companion. "But I have to at least see..." He tried to explain.

The Raigashishi sympathized with his cohort; he was far from questioning the boy's moral character, but he knew the child was naïve. The boy was too young to fathom gravity. His actions, while spurred from no malevolent intents, were going to incite serious consequences.

"Even if that works, you're not gunna get anything out of it. You realize this, don't you?" The demon cat cautioned. "You'll be hunted down for eons. You may get killed, worse, you may even be jailed, then it's back to square one."

The demon boy nodded. "Yeah," he acknowledged. "But, if this worked out, it'd all be worth while in the end. If not, at least I'll know I gave it a try. Besides, I'll be taken in whether I use it or not; I stole it… that can't change."

The Raigashishi demon understood the boy would not be swayed, and his words were true; he'd already taken the artifact, he was already in trouble, there was no turning back. Had he gone through with his burglary and not used the device, he would still be punished, and his efforts in vain. The demon stepped down, and allowed the boy to make his choice undisturbed. Either way, the Raigashishi did not judge him.

"So how does it work?" The cat demon asked.

The boy's face brightened; he was happy to know that his companion did not revile him, despite the atrocity he comitted. "To seal energy away, my people used this key to lock the Solus Shackles, and then pierced the wearer's chest." The boy remembered. "To release it, I'm guessing you do that in reverse."

The Raigashishi was aghast. "You're guessing?! You mean you have no idea!"

"Well, it's never been done before…" The boy pointed out. "No one has a clue. This seems like the most logical way…"

"I can't believe this." The cat demon said under his breath. "You're willing to stab yourself for a hunch!"

"I'm not stabbing, I'm piercing! It's different!" The boy affirmed. "Don't worry." The boy gave his companion a reassuring 'thumbs up' sign. "I won't even flinch!" He declared.

The Raigashishi rolled his eyes, and looked away. _The kid's gutsy,_ he thought, _I'll give him that._

The young demon boy took a deep breath, smiled boldly, and clutched the gemstones he wore around his neck for luck, before he continued. He removed his jacket, so that he was only in his hugely oversized white wife beater and shorts. Because he wore no sleeves, a pair of unbound stone shackles was revealed on lower quadrant of his forearms. The shackles were just about an inch thick all around; they were sleek, and well polished, and were nearly five inches in length. They were clasped just above his wrists. The boy tugged on his shirt so that his chest was exposed. Without hesitation, he drove the key's pointed edge into the left side of his chest cavity, where his heart took shelter. He did so swiftly, and precisely. Only the slightest trace of blood splotched onto the Caelestine key, and no trace of it could be found anywhere else. Still, the act was painful, and boy recoiled, slightly, from the sting, but he neglected to showcase his discomfort, for fear of his friend's fret. The boy then tried to fit the key's ridges into his shackles; it fit in smoothly and appeared to work; the shackles glowed an ominous onyx aura; they revealed cryptic writings; a message to the boy written in his native tongue.

"_If it means failure, if it means torture, if it means confinement, if it means pain: Heathen like you deserve to be damned, and damnation is your fate. Struggle on, for earth is hell, and only hell awaits."_

The boy read the text grimly, and fell to his knees, hopelessly.

"Hey, you gave it a shot." His Raigashishi pal consoled.

There was a discomforting instance of silence.

The Raigashishi tried to uplift his disheartened comrade, but doing so didn't work. Instead he shared the boy's misery. "I'm sorry, kid." The cat demon comforted, placing his paw on the boys shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You tried to tell me it was a stupid idea. I thought, just once, I'd get lucky." The boy testified, in a somber tone. "But oh well."

The boy stood up, slowly. A chilling breeze blew his hat off his head, and lifted his jacket off the ground. The boy shivered. The wind carried it carried his hat off to a birch tree's branch, and heaved his jacket onto a bush nearby. That short time he spent in Spirit World made him forget about the arctic temperatures in living world. His body tensed. The snow on the ground reached up past his shins. The boy saw his breath. He coiled his icicle arms around his body, attempting to keep warm. The demon boy removed the Caelestine Key from his right shackle, and placed it into his short's pocket. He dragged himself through the snow, toward his jacket, and put on the frigid garment. He then ascended, retrieved his hat from the birch branch above him. He stood on the branch, and adjusted his cap, but while doing so, he gazed out into the horizon. Through his clothing, he held his forearm, unable to look at his fetters any longer.

From his position, bellow, on the ground, the Raigashishi thought his companion looked tall and powerful. The boy long ago earned the cat demon's respect, and the demon only thought better of him now, as he looked northward, with determination in his bright eyes. The Raigashishi admired his companion. The boy didn't know how to give up. The boy's spirit was burning brightly, even in tundra, even in snowy terrain. The boy kept a positive attitude, as was his nature. He didn't know how to stay disheartened, for long. He didn't know how to stay hopeless. From his spot on that lone branch, the child threw his hands back, casually behind his head, and looked up. He stared into to the bright, morning sky.

"I guess I'll have to try something else." The boy said elatedly. "I'll get these things off me, someday."

***

Botan flew the Yu Yu Gang to the human world as fast as she could. They found the boy right where Kurama had expected him to be, where they discovered him the night before, in Shinjuku Gyoen—the spot shrouded in shrubbery, under a tree, near a bridge and a brook. The detectives trailed closely behind him, and landed in that spot only minutes after he had. The gang was unaware that the boy had already used the artifact, and, in fact, unanimously believed they arrived in the nick of time. The boy saw the detectives, and waved. The gang took this as an insult. When they were about nine feet or so above ground, Yusuke jumped from Botan's oar, Kuwabara, and Kurama followed his lead.

Yusuke called out the boy, who resided on a tree branch with a confident countenance. "Alright, kid, give up the key, or I'll bash your face in!" he threatened.

The Raigashishi looked up at his demon-companion; they nodded toward each other; the boy bounced off the branch, and removed the key from his pocket; the gang braced for battle. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were rattled when they witnessed the boy present the key as a gift, while bowing to them, kneeling down in a dogeza position.

"Gomennasai Kurishimasu!" The boy cried.

The spirit detectives anime-fell.

"You can't just let it go!" Kuwabara argued. "What kind of crap is this?!"

"I'm really sorry." The boy earnestly maintained.

The detectives were unsure of how to respond. Kurama and Botan looked at the boy suspiciously.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kurama asked, sternly, disbelieving the boy's notion of regret. "You had no qualms taking it moments ago."

"I shouldn't have taken it." The boy said. "I wasn't… I mean… I can't really…You wouldn't understand… "

The burly human in blue, the able-bodied boy in green, and their long haired demon friend distrusted the boy; they were particularly rigid because the way the boy charmed them earlier, and caught them by surprise when he decided to steal. The boy's is youthful lure was difficult to resist. They didn't want to be caught off guard again. Their new companion, hovered above, floating upon a wooden oar. She was a blue haired young miss in a pink kimono with light skin, and round, pink eyes. She looked at the boy unsympathetically.

"Give us one reason to trust you." Yusuke requested.

"Yes. You've proven to be quite the trickster; how do we know your being truthful?" Kurama added.

"I get it." The boy responded. "Really, I never meant to use this thing to cause anyone harm," The boy continued, holding the Caelestine key in hand. "And I don't enjoy stealing, but fair is fair— I took it; I'm a scoundrel, and you shouldn't trust me." The boy tossed the key to Yusuke's feet. "But, I'm not gunna fight you."

Yusuke picked the key up, reluctantly. He stared at the boy, wondering what to do next. The four sensed the boy's sincerity, but they didn't know whether or not their senses were reliable, given this boy's uncanny charisma. Kuwabara trusted his gut, however. He walked over to the child, and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're alright, kid." Kuwabara decreed.

The boy looked up at Kuwabara and grinned, he was glad one member gang saw something good in him. He didn't know, however, that they all shared Kuwabara's sentiments.

"I think you'd better come with us." Botan suggested. "I warn you; Koenma is not pleased."

"Fair enough." The boy complied, without complaint. "But…um… It doesn't look like the oar is big enough for the six of us…" The boy observed.

"Six?" Yusuke questioned. "Oh, you mean for that guy?" Yusuke pointed to the cat creature next to the boy.

"Yeah." The boy confirmed. "He is pretty big, after all. Would you mind if I hauled him up, alone?" He asked. "I'll travel right by your side, I promise!"

Yusuke, Kurama and Botan looked doubtful, but Kuwabara looked into the boy's eyes. He saw that same sincere, pure, angelic look characteristic of the youth's face. The boy may show it in a roundabout way, but Kuwabara believed the he was good natured, and kind hearted. He put his faith in him, fully.

"Sure." Kuwabara permitted.

"Kuwabara, are you sure about this?" Botan posed.

"Yeah. This kid doesn't look like the type to go back on his word."

Yusuke nodded, and Kurama agreed. They knew it was unwise to trust a thief, but they all shared a feeling about this kid. Perhaps it was his relatability, perhaps his uniqueness, perhaps his cheery, childish naivete, perhaps his presence-- they didn't know why, but they believed the boy was good. They kept a vigil eye on the child, just in case, but they trusted him, wholeheartedly.

The Raigashishi demon leapt onto the boy's back. The boy squatted, struggling to hold up his heavy, muscular cat friend, but he adjusted quickly.

"Ready when you are!" The boy hollered, floating up, two inches above ground.

The spirit detectives boarded the oar belonging to their female companion, and ascended to spirit world, the boy tagging along with them, independently, just as he vowed. Before long the group was back in Koenma's all too familiar office.

"Wow! You brought him back in under a minute! That's got to be a case record!" Koenma congratulated the detectives.

"Yep. And here ya go." Yusuke tossed the Caelestine key to Spirit World's prince. Koenma caught it with ease.

"As for you!" Koenma glared at the demon boy, convinced of his villainous nature. "You're as good as—"

Botan obstructed Koenma's declaration. "Koenma, sir," she interrupted.

Koenma glanced at Botan. "Yes, yes, what is it?" He demanded, tiredly rushing Botan to get her point across.

"I just wanted to inform you, this young man came quietly—he didn't raise a single objection, much like Kurama did when he first arrived."

Koenma grunted. "You know, you really piss me off!" Koema yelled at the child. "Why the hell did you take that artifact if you were gunna give it back?! Was it just to peeve me? You sure as hell do a good job of that!"

The demon boy grinned, but kept silent.

"You know what: you vandalized the palace, broke into our vaults, and stole a dangerous artifact! I don't care who you are or how you came back, I'm not letting you off!"

The boy nodded. "Sure." He bravely encouraged.

Koenma felt tested, and growled to himself. "Kurama, Ogre, please escort this young man to the penitentiary; give him a cell, and lock him there until further notice. I can't come up with his sentence on the spot, like this." The prince requested. "And seal his cell up with these." Koenma presented the two with sacred parchment, designed to burn demon skin, upon contact. The Ogre took them from Koenma, for had Kurama touched them, he'd be skeithed. "The kid's demonstrated that he's exceptionally good at picking locks. I don't want him pulling an escape. Oh! And make him give up those forms!"

The demon boy stored the papers in one of his jacket's pockets. He handed them to his Raigashishi demon companion, and instructed him to give the files to Koenma, once he was locked up. The cat demon looked at his friend, fondly; he was devoted to the boy, and grieved for him-- the Raigashishi let out a soft affectionate purr, and nuzzled the boy, warmly; his compasionate sorrow was conveyed in his melancholy demenor.

"We'd better get moving." Kurama said, nudging the demon away from his friend.

"Yeah." The ogre sighed. Come on, kid."

The demon grabbed the boy's many files in his mouth. The boy waved 'good bye,' ready to attone for his misdead. Kurama and the Ogre usher the demon to. his cage

"Don't worry Liger," The Raigashishi said under his breath. "That's what he's thinking." _Don't worry, Liger. _The demon cat told himself.

***

Kurama and the Ogre guided the demon boy out of Koenma's domain, and through the many doorways of spirit world, until they reached the reformatory. Upon entry, a brigade of other demons shouted and cursed at Koenma's lackeys, and tried to converse with the boy, urging him to attack, or pretending to sympathize with him with hopes of gaining another ally. The three ignored the demon ruffian. George and Kurama made their way to an empty cage, opened it, and showed the demon boy inside. The boy entered, starting no quarrel.

"I'm sorry it came to this." The longhaired demon apologized to the boy, while the ogre bound him to the cage by posting the pieces of parchment about the doorway.

"The boy replied, lightheartedly. "No big deal."

The ogre finished, patching up every bar with the mystic partchment, and then some.

"Then, I'll see you." The spirit detective's demon assistant, and the Ogre started to take their leave.

"Hey wait!" The boy called out.

The detective turned, curiously.

"Do we get visitors?" The boy inquired.

Kurama thought for a moment, holding his chin in his hand. "Yes, I believe so." Kurama informed. "So long as someone supervises your dialogues."

"Great." The boy was pleased to know he could still converse with his companion. "Thank you."

Kurama was hardly flustered with how the child just earnestly thanked the being that trapped him; after everything else that happened today, Kurama figuratively lost his sense of shock. The demon boy was left alone, to suffer in his cell, but he bore no grudge: justice is justice, and justice was served. The boy openly welcomed it. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, finally were able to return to their quiet lives, back in the Human Realm. They left Spirit World solemnly; the detectives hoped the demon child would be let off easily, and there hopes were not satisfied. Many questions were still afloat, regarding the demon boy; who was he? Where was he from? What was his name? Why did he take that key? Despite all that was unanswered, the heroes kept from dwelling on the unknown. They embraced their restful, relaxing weekend afternoon in the peace and tranquility of their homes. The detectives savored the calm, for they knew it would last a few short days. For the Yu Yu gang, after all, new adventures were never far away.

***

_Author's note: This will probably be the longest chapter I release, and I apologize for its rather obnoxious length. I also apologize for having to touch up this story so much after it was published. I accidently uploaded the wrong document last night. I'll try not to be so clumsy next time. Once again, please don't hesitate to review or message me, all comments are very much appreciated. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story._

_Japanese words:_

_1. Himitsu: Secret,_

_2. Dogeza: an extremily humbling type of bow used when making a very strong apology._

_3. Gomennasai Kurishimasu: a respectful way to say gomen/gomennasai, meaning, "I'm sorry."_


	3. Chapter 3: Keep Hiei At Bay

[Author's Note//Warning//Disclaimer]: In this chapter I pulled some dialogue and scenes directly from the anime because it applied to the story-line. So that I'm not sued by anyone who happened to make this anime/manga possible for doing so, I must announce that I do not own this show. Here it goes: Yu Yu Hakusho was originally written by Yoshiro Togashi, and produced by Funimation, Anime Nation, and several others. I don't own anything pertaining to this series. Nothing at all. Nothing. To hell with the creative rights, I don't have an iota of YYH merchandise-- not a single DVD, Manga, plushie, T-shirt, key chain, figurine, card, or whatever else they might happen to sell. I watched the show TV until it was cancelled, then finished it online. To read the books, I had to crouch behind a crevice in my local Barnes & Noble, and hide there, with a flashlight, looking like a troll.

There. I've confessed. I'm poor. Don't sue me.

Also, I've used Japanese suffixes/titles here. (Are they called suffixes or titles, I wonder…) Again, it really doesn't matter if you don't know what they mean, but if you really want to know, I recorded them on the author's note at the end of the chapter.

(This will probably be my last before-the-story-memo, btw… And I'll try to get out of my habit of editing the story after it's been published.)

* * *

Star Child Chapter Three

The detectives pursued an odd demon boy who, quite recklessly, but effectively, stole from one of Spirit World's many vaults. The treasure he thieved was valuable, rare, and mysterious; it was called "the Caelestine Key." While the key's powers and limitations are virtually unknown, rumor has it that the device was used to drain energy from criminals in an olden demon society. The key was created by an ancient and very secretive lineage of demons, who, for thousands of years, have been extinct; their secrets were buried with them, amidst their ruins. Despite their overall lack of knowledge about the item, the detectives knew it was imperative to retrieve. They wasted no time trailing their thief. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama, upon confronting their young felon, expected a fight. However, despite having gone through steeling and fleeing from Spirit World's forces, and despite having the relic in hand, at his full disposal, the demon boy relinquished his possession. The child was riddled with guilt, so he raised no complaint when the detectives and their faithful assistant, Botan, escorted him back to Spirit World. There, he was condemned-- locked away in a prison hall, taken from the world he loved, parted from his Raigashishi demon friend, and confined, indefinitely. The boy remained strong, however. He was quiet, complacent, and stoic, accepting his just desserts bold-faced, ready to redeem himself.

The Raigashishi demon was concerned for his comrade. He imagined the boy locked in a dark, cramped chamber. He imagined his friend trapped behind iron gates, sealed in a stone jail, isolated, and surrounded by vile, monstrous demon scum, bent on making his days hell. The Raigashishi grasped that his friend chose his fate; he knew the child's actions bore consequences, he conceded to the fact that the boy was obliged to endure his imprisonment. He registered this, yes, but despite the objective reality of the situation, the demon could not bring himself to accept what had been imposed. The Raigashishi recognized his friend was more than capable of mischief, but disbelieved the boy could ever deserve a heartless wrongdoer's punishment. Like most, he did not welcome justice when justice interfered with his affairs. The Raigashishi didn't share his incarcerated friend's lighthearted "no big deal" temperament. He longed for the company of his friend and therefore somewhat resented the officials who denied him that wish. While the Raigashishi couldn't help but to naturally bear ill will toward his acquaintances for incarcerating his companion, he didn't loath those individuals; he never hoped any harm to befall upon any one of them. Still, he was bitter. That, he could not repress. Despite his slightest hints of enmity toward Koenma, the Spirit Detectives and Spirit World in general, the Raigashishi inhabited Koenma's office. Usually, he situated himself on the far corner of the room, much to the prince's unease and displeasure. The prince often tried to sway the Raigashishi to flee, but the Raigashishi was rebellious. He didn't care about Koenma's space. He refused to run off. He decided to idly hang about Spirit World, surrounded by many whom he so disliked, killing time. His days amounted to wandering about for food and drink, sleeping a great deal, and resting a great deal more. The cat-demon planned to stay until the demon boy was released.

The Raigashishi demon was smart and capable enough. He wanted to keep Spirit World Intelligence in the dark about he and his partner, if only to spite them. As they had little to no information on the two already, he found it to be a rather simple task. Unwilling to subject himself to questioning, and generally unwilling to speak to those who locked his friend away, regardless, the demon kept silent. While he could speak and understand those around him perfectly well, he acted like an animal, pretending to be incapable of logical, coherent thought and expression. He deceived his peers into thinking his modes of communication were refined and advanced as your average beast's. Because of his charade, he went about his hours relatively undisturbed. The few foolish enough to approach him, despite the nature he portrayed, were consistently those "animal lover" types; even they learned to keep their distance eventually. While his act served his purposes, it, unfortunately, also kept from visiting his friend. The Raigashishi's size, coarse, wild appearance and angry disposition intimidated most from playing chaperone in the first place. His disinclination to communicate with anyone, except with the occasional growl or violent roar, either disinterested, or frightened parties who would have supervised the duo's reunions otherwise. The demon couldn't request a visit without giving himself away, and sneaking around to see his friend, though a daring and noble feet, would be careless, and counterproductive. The boy would only be held longer, had he done so; such a visit would setback his friend's freedom. The Raigashishi needed someone to watch over the two as they interacted, and no one was of a mind to do so. The demon's lack of people skills forced him to linger about, alone.

Because the demons had known each other for so long, their parting was unnatural. Both demons felt withered; both were incomplete. They felt uneasy; they felt empty, disheartened by one another's absence. The Raigashishi's acute senses consoled him, however: his sense of sound especially. So long as he was in Spirit World, the Raigashishi heard every Ogre's every complaint, every footstep stepped, every paper printed, every pen scratch down its every note, every ink drop drip, and every whisper hushed. The demon trained himself to drown out noise. He was able to concentrate on only those sounds he wished to hear, so he was never overwhelmed. His attribute was his blessing for, if only mentally, it brought him closer to his friend. When he listened at dusk he heard his young partner bid him "good night," almost like he was aware of the demon's presence. Sporadically throughout the day he heard his pal banter and joke with his inmates, as if they were kind, as if they were friends. The Raigashishi always somewhat envied the demon boy's uncanny ability to make friends, and doubted the boy would have the sense to disassociate himself from the convicts around him, so, to the cat demon's discontent, their fellowships were probably genuine. Still, he was glad the boy wasn't lonely. He found some peace acknowledging the boy, at the very least, had company-- bad company was, if nothing else, better than none. What soothed and eased the Raighashishi most, however, was music. Constantly, notes danced their way from the boy's cell into the cat-demon's ears. The demon boy composed and played the songs that graced him. Frequently the cat demon found himself daydreaming to the symphonies his friend orchestrated with whatever instrument he used. The Raigashishi didn't know how this boy managed to create music in prison. He remembered the boy abandoning his instruments in Demon World. Still, the creature didn't bother to ponder the matter. Music was the boy's sanctuary. It had transported the child to a sacred haven in his mind. Music was a part of the young demon's spirit. It had been since long before he and the Raigashishi met, and, as the cat demon forsaw, it would continue to be long after they part. Music granted the child hope, happiness, and peace of mind. What the Raigashishi wanted was assurance—he wanted to know his friend was all right, and whenever he heard the boy play, he did.

_That kid…_ The Raigashishi thought, admiringly. The demon-cat chuckled to himself, maintaining a soft voice. _Keep strong, Tariq; you won't be there forever._

The Raigashishi glanced at Koenma, who was hard at work at his desk studying a file with a serious expression and a grim glint in his eyes. The demon-cat growled at the infant prince, quietly, unable to bottle his hostility toward him. _At least, I hope not._

***

It was an uneventful, quiet day at Meioh High. The sky began to change colors; its usual blue hue to dimmed to soft pink and purple shades. Orange rays glimmered through the school's windows and reflected about the building's halls and classrooms; sunset was approaching. By this time, all faculty members and most students had long since departed. Kurama hung about, however. He was accustomed to staying in Meioh High long after class' end. Often, he stayed to go through a series of tasks including organizing club events, doing work he didn't feel up to dealing with later, assisting determined students who struggled with their studies, entertaining the queries of imposing, giddy girls, aiding teachers with their preparations for their next lessons, and more. He spent his time their responsibly, doing whatever needed to be done. At the present, he was upholding his promise to organize papers, as a favor to his instructor. He was just finishing up and had started to collect his things; "Shuichi" was getting ready to leave, but he wasn't headed home. No. He would be off, engaging in a secret meeting, in Spirit World.

Koenma had summoned the incognito demon detective earlier that morning, and did so rather urgently, leaving many of Kurama's questions unanswered. He was wholly unaware of what exactly Koenma needed his help with, but, if the attitude the prince conveyed through his message left anything to interpret, there was a dire situation at hand.

_Still, why not take it up with Yusuke_? Kurama wondered. _And why solicit me in confidence?_

"I suppose I'm the strategist of our team…perhaps he needs to think up a plan…" Kurama speculated. _If Koenma isn't trusting this affair to a brash assault, the matter must be delicate, indeed._

Kurama was focused on his thoughts; he didn't notice the sound of a girl's footsteps echo in the hall, and neglected to detect her presence until well after the girl spotted him inside a classroom from the classroom's door. Having unexpectedly discovered every female Meioh High student's fantasy boy, the enchanting first year genius, Shuichi Minamino, the girl gasped. She felt her heart beat quicken rapidly, and impulsively called his attention.

"Oh! Minamino-san!"

Kurama turned to discover a classmate of his whom he knew by name and face but never had a personal exchange with. He was approached by Sayuri Honda: an attractive girl who wore glasses over her brown eyes, and kept off-white ribbons in her long dark hair, which was usually styled in a single French braid. Sayuri was a rather bright and bookish student who always managed to stay in the top 10th percentile of her grade-- nothing meager in the slightest. She participated in three scholarly clubs. Kurama specifically remembered her from the Chemistry team, as he was the president, and therefore knew the members well. And, though she didn't look like much of an athlete, Sayuri Honda was Meioh Academy's finest prospect on the girl's tennis team. The young woman was well rounded.

"Hello. Surprise seeing you here so late; Ms. Honda-san, correct?"

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed her answer nervously, as if responding to a colonial. Kurama was startled by the way she replied, but that was typical of Sayuri from what Kurama observed. She was on the awkward side in social situations; Kurama liked the quirky replies he heard her say, for the most part.

The girl stammered finally realizing she answered Kurama in an odd tone. "I-I was just reviewing Grecian history—the Academic Decathlon is having a meet Saturday; I wanted to be sure I was well prepared so I stayed here studying; my house can get so distracti--" The girl realized she was starting to rant and stopped. She wanted to keep from embarrassing herself.

"I see." Kurama was putting books, papers, pencils and materials of the like into his school case, but he showed he was listening, which bid the girl to continue.

The girl struggled trying to come up with something to say. She veered the conversation so that they'd talk more about Shuichi. "I'm surprised you're not on our team. You should join— I mean, considering your grades, and… well… you'd be amazing; you—you always manage top marks…"

"I did consider it." Kurama admitted. "Alas, my weekends are full."

"Oh…" The girl sounded somewhat disappointed. "Well yes. You probably would be busy—I could only imagine… I'm sorry, I wa—" The girl stopped herself, again. She was uncomfortable and timid, but, like most, jumped at the chance to talk with the famous Shuichi. Unfortunately, she never exactly thought her encounters though.

Kurama finished packing his bags and attempted to excuse himself politely.

"It's getting late, I really must be going..."

"Yes, me too." The girl alleged. "Where do you live?"

Kurama was flustered by the question, as it was quite blunt. Still, he answered, honestly. "Just north of here. A little past uptown."

The girl smiled brightly. "I live near there. How unexpected; I didn't realize we were practically neighbors."

Kurama saw a hopeful glimmer in his classmate's eyes, and smiled at her, sheepishly. _Really, you'd do well to keep things subtle… _He thought, anticipating where there conversation was headed.

"Are we? Perhaps we should walk together, that is, if you wouldn't mind, of course." Kurama masked his hurry in a gentlemanly way by asking the girl to walk with him. He was unwilling to prolong their conversation's inevitable end. Before the girl uttered a word, he knew her answer.

A heavy blush reddened Ms. Honda-san's face. Her heart skipped a beat and pounded, fast. "No. I'd—" The girl paused, to assure she wasn't dreaming. "I'd love to join you, Minamino-san" The girl bowed, gratefully.

"I'm honored." Kurama said, only half-truthfully. "But please, call me Shuichi."

The girl blushed heavily. Kurama's face grew meek. _I really should leave earlier. _Kurama resolved. _Why must this always happen to me? _

***

The Raigashishi demon smelt a distinctly sweet, flowery scent grace Spirit World. He familiarized that scent with a Spirit Detective-- the one in a pink school uniform. He instantaneously inferred the red headed demon was approaching, and assumed the other Spirit Detectives were coming as well. Even as the demon neared Koenma's office, however, the Raigashishi hadn't sensed the presence of the other two. He learned the demon detective came without company, neither of the human gents joined him.

When Kurama entered Koenma's abode, he was greeted by the people he expected to see—Spirit World's prince, Botan, and that blue ogre that always seemed to be around. In addition he saw a Raigashishi demon, and recalled that he was a friend of the boy the gang arrested almost two weeks before. Kurama remembered the demon duo well, for the boy left quite an impression on him.

Kurama addressed the Raigashishi pleasantly, and casually. "What might you be doing here?" He curiously inquired.

The cat demon's ear twitched. He threw Kurama a sharp glance, flashing him a mean look with his intense goldenrod eyes before growling softly and turning away. Kurama wasn't intimidated, but he deduced the cat demon did not want to be bothered, so, taking the hint, he shrugged and left him alone.

"Oh, don't mind him." Botan suggested. "He's a low level demon."

Kurama likened Botan's use of "low level demon" to that of Hate fish, ascertaining Botan took "low-level" to mean "beastly." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" He wordlessly requested more of a briefing.

"Essentially the boy kept him as a pet. Though, it's hard to believe a thing like that could be trained."

_No. That doesn't make sense… _Kurama thought.

"Most Raigashishi are rather reputable demons." Kurama pointed out. "Why would he be so different from the rest?"

"In Spirit World, we do a lot of investigating and research on multiple demon species. From those studies, we've spotted trends in that allude to particular distinctions in Raigashishi DNA. Unlike most, Raigashishi variants have genetic traits that counter act one another's. For example, if a cheetah and a panther had an offspring, that offspring would loose the speed cheetah Raigashishi are associated with as well as the stelth that panther Raigashishi are famous for. Similar shortenings in mental prowess, energy levels, and appearance also occur. As a result, when mix is born, there is a high chance of it becoming about as threatening as its animal counterpart in Human World." Botan knowledgably unraveled.

The Raigashishi sighed. _She is insulting my heritage... _The Raigashishi acknowledged, minutely offended._ But these "findings" suit my purposes right now. I should be glad..._

Kurama believed Botan's claims were exagerated undulely. To announce that a relativly high class animal spirit could be reduced to the equivalant of "it's animal counterpart in Human World" was a rather pretentious vindication; he hoped Botan had evidence to back it up. "Is this a theory, or has this been proven?" Kurama posed. "How many mix breeds have you examined, and out of those, how many turned out as you describe? What variants in particular was this phenominon exemplified in? How did these studies prove the demons they looked at were indeed the equivalent of their human world counterparts?"

The Raigashishi ooggled Kurama with a dazed expression. _This guy's a pain to convince..._

"Well..." Botan hesitated, rather muddled herself. "We haven't seen very many mix Raigashishi at all, so..."

"Then, this can't be proven?"

"No, not without doubt, anyway..." Botan admitted. "But the discovery wasn't a crock, and it did answer why Raigashishi variants are such fierce rivals."

_A discovery means nothing if it was done without following propper methods. _Kurama reflected. _Myths are born from such declarations._

Kurama disbelieved Botan's assertions. He came to his own conclusions about the Raigashishi demon, but dismissed the discussion.

"Well, how's his caretaker doing? Have you decided on his sentence?" Kurama asked Koenma.

The Raigashishi listened to the demon detective's prior remark and thought he was off the hook. But, once he caught a glimps of Kurama's gaze, he comprehended his notions were riddled with false hopes. _Damn it!_ He cursed, inwardly. _He totally knows..._

Botan was just about to answer for the ruler, but Koenma responded first. "Let's not discuss him." He insisted. Mentioning the boy made Koenma visibly annoyed.

Kurama was curious. "What's the matter?" He wondered.

Botan and the blue ogre popped at Kurama's sides. Botan whispered in his ear, trying to avoid Koenma's upset. "Do you remember those files that boy filled out?"

Kurama nodded. "The Demon Immigration forms."

"Those, among others; standard documentation, and so on. Anyway, Koenma wasn't pleased when he finally looked over them, once you and the others had gone…"

"Oh?"

"Mhmm." The ogre gossiped, humming an affirmative. "The boy played a bit of a joke on him…"

***

"What are you staring at—you heard the kid; hand me those papers!" Koenma demanded.

The Raigashishi demon growled. He was offended by the by the toddler's indecorous commands. He glared at the Spirit World royal; the documents moistened in his mouth.

"Come on—give them up!" The prince ordered.

The cat demon begrudgingly did as he was told, only because he wanted to uphold his friend's wishes. He placed the loose-leafs onto Koenma's desk. A thin layer of saliva drizzled over them.

"Eyyah.." the infant whined. "Gross…"

The cat demon rolled his eyes and distanced himself from Koenma with a scoff. He settled in his corner. Koenma touched the forms hesitantly, with a disgusted expression, but as he looked over the papers, his face changed from that of revulsion to one of annoyance and irritation. Koenma dropped the pages on his desk and gawked at them, menacingly. Not one of the questions within any of the documents was answered. Instead, the only word scribbled—and scribbled throughout the entire thing, spelt out "himitsu." (secret.) The remaining space was filled to capacity with doodles of various types—most of which involved Koenma acting like an infant. The illustrations were quite cheeky, comical depictions of the prince getting temper tantrums, bottle feeding, wearing diapers, and so on, but Koenma wasn't amused. The boy mocked him, even from his prison. The ruler shivered with rage.

After a few silent moments, the prince gathered his fury, and focused it into his pounding chest, until he couldn't bear it. Koenma screamed at the top of his lungs, loudly enough for everyone in Spirit World to hear.

"That little brat!"

***

Ogre, and Botan told Kurama the story. The Raigashishi, overhearing their conversation, and recalling the memory first hand, couldn't help but quietly snicker.

Kurama chuckled. "Seems like the boy won in the end, after all."

"Especially considering we brought him for information in the first place." Botan agreed.

The toddler growled. He was insightful enough to pick up on what his affiliates were chitchatting about. "Shut up, already!" He barked.

The chuckles, giggles, and snickers slowed to a hush.

"Still, Koenma, you can't just keep his punishment up in the air like this." Botan argued. "It's not right!"

"I'm not just keeping him here for kicks!" Koenma defended himself. "I've decided on his official sentence about a week ago!"

Ogre looked at the infant suspiciously. "Really, sir?" He pried. The ogre had doubts when it came to Koenma doing work.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Kurama requested.

"Eight months in prison if he demonstrates good behavior." Koenma informed. "And then he'll serve his parole working here in Spirit World until he earns the rights to living freely in human or demon world. If he exhibits obstructive or defiant behavior, he will be transferred, and serve the traditional sentence for thievery."

"Koenma that's preposterous!" Botan exclaimed. "The boy didn't even—"

"Yes, yes I know; he came quietly." Koenma finished Botan's thought. "That's nice, but unfortunately, that doesn't change the facts: he broke into our safe, blew up a wall, shattered one of my windows, fled from the scene, and made a mockery of us multiple times." Koenma explained.

Everyone in Koenma's presence shared the same thought for but a moment: _"…Us?" _

"I'm being more than reasonable." The ruler continued. "He's clearly a child, he didn't cause anyone bodily harm, it's his first offense, and he 'fessed up, cleanly. As a reward, I let him off with a misdemeanor."

"It's still excessive." Botan became rather fond of the youngster when they met. She couldn't explain why, but she attributed it to his attitude. She found the boy's actions cute, and his demeanor bracing, charming, and uplifting. Although Botan knew Koenma was being perfectly fair, as he usually was, she didn't want the demon-boy locked up for so long. She was bias.

The Raigashishi glanced at Botan—he hadn't yet learned her name, but he recognized the young woman for her slightly accented voice, her scent, and her general appearance. The girl's blue hair and pink eyes were a very unusual combination of traits, after all. The Raigashishi titled her 'spunky,' for the bubbly, spirited attitude she so often exude. He equated it to a scrapping young puppy.

_She's sticking up for him? _He was surprised. _Hm. _He thought, appreciatively.

"On the contrary, Botan, that boy, most fortunately for him, is on the receiving end of what will probably be remembered as: 'the most foolishly-generous verdict decreed in Spirit World history.'" Koenma assured. "Depending entirely on his conduct, the boy could stay in a relatively comfortable prison hall until November, or until he's well into his adult years, in virtual hell."

"Quite frankly," Koenma added. "If he's foolish enough to act badly, he deserves worse."

"But, why…?"

"Because, Ogre, if you're stupid enough to pull crap and sacrifice years of freedom in the process, you don't deserve to be released, ever! But, being the mighty and gracious ruler I am, I couldn't do that to a child."

The Raigashishi, Botan, and the blue ogre shared the same unspoken thought, now: _"Mighty and gracious...?"_

"Yes, that sounds quite fair." Kurama acceded. "Anyway, you requested my audience?"

"Right!" Koenma recalled his pressing concern. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to speak with Kurama." He announced. "Alone."

Botan and the blue ogre bowed courteously, and proceeded to revere their monarch's wishes.

"Alright, come on Shi-chan." Ogre urged the demon-cat.

The Raigashishi's ears twitched again; they showed he was alert. He glared at the scantily clad blue ogre. _"Shi-chan?" _He thought.

The demon cat didn't budge from his spot for two reasons: one, because he had no intention of leaving, and two, because he had no intention of responding to, or encouraging the use of his new nickname, "Shi-chan."

"Come on!" The ogre demanded. "Don't make me drag you out of here."

_I'd like to see you try. _

The Raigashishi tried the Ogre's patients. George had enough. He grabbed the cat-demon by both of his long lion-tails, and tugged on them roughly, trying to, as he said, "drag" the demon away. The Raigashishi roared sharply, feeling violated. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into Koenma's tile floor. As the ogre pulled him, the demon's claws shrieked against the hard covering.

"Come on!" The ogre grunted, refusing to let go.

The Raigashishi struggled to pull his tails out of the ogre's grip, without harming the goof, so as not to get in trouble. His claws, through the flooring, cried like nails through a chalkboard.

Kurama observed the scene with a sweat drop, covering his ears. He was impressed with how everyone's efforts were so unequivocally inane.

Koenma couldn't bear the sharp screeches any longer. They pierced through his mind, and hurt his skull. "Ogre!" Koenma shouted, scolding his lackey.

"Wha-at!" The ogre griped.

"Let him be; just get out of here!"

"Koenma-sir, I'm hurt!" The ogre moaned, teary-eyed. "How could you trust this guy here more than me—I've been loyal to you for years. You two just met!"

"He doesn't like him more than you." Botan interrupted. "But you're being ridiculous."

The ogre let go of the cat-demon's tails. Raigashishi sighed in relief. _Thank God she's around._

The ogre attempted to justify his actions. "But Koenma just said--!"

"Shi-chan couldn't understand them if he wanted to."

The Raigashishi demon anime-fell (as best a liger could, anyway.) He looked at the blue-haired girl, hopelessly. _You too? _He sobbed.

"Actually—" Kurama was about to speak up against Botan's notion, but Koenma suspended his argument.

"Exactly; don't waste my time causing a ruckus!"

"But sir—!"

"Quiet! One more word out of you and you're getting spankings!" Koenma warned with a shout. "Now get out!"

The ogre took his leave, silently, dreading the thought of Koenma's threat coming to fruition. Botan followed him. Just before she exited, she bowed once more, cordially.

***

The Raigashishi demon shook himself out, letting his fur flutter every which way as he recovered from the deafening sound, and the ogre's aggressive intrusion to his personal space. Having done so, the demon stretched himself out, roamed to the opposite end of the room nearer to the door, and lied down restfully, facing Spirit World's prince, and his faithful demon-associate.

Kurama sighed; the spectacle was over, and he and Koenma finally could settle business at hand. Kurama suspected the creature was fully conscious of what was going on. Still, not wanting another such incident to take place, he wisely let it go.

"Then, please, why have you asked for me?"

"In truth, I need your advice." Koenma confessed. "It our next case." He said. "I don't know how to approach it."

"What sort of mission are we dealing with?"

"A rescue mission." Koenma explained. "There's this league of rich humans who made their fortunes off the black market, called the black-black club. The members are notorious. Collectively, each has partaken in the worst felonies possible, from drug trading, to blackmail, to murder and worse. Usually we don't get involved with that, but they've moved beyond worldly sins and started fooling with demons. One member in particular single handedly started the demon trade."

"I'm sure Yusuke would have no qualms over fighting human felons."

"I know that; it's not Yusuke I'm concerned with. You see… the founder of the Black-Black club kidnapped a demon girl and is currently holding her against her will. The thug's name is Gonzu Torukane, he's a jeweler, and the demon he's captured is Hiei's sister."

Kurama wanted to make sure he heard Koenma correctly. "Hiei has a sister?" He was inwardly shocked.

"Yes, a half sister, and his twin, more precisely; her name is Yukina. I was surprised as well…" Koenma said "But we're positive."

"What sort of demon is she?" Kurama wondered.

"Ice maiden."

"That felon kidnapped her for—"

"Yes. The hiroseki stones."

It was common knowledge in demon world that the hiroseki stones were valuable jewels made from the tears of Ice Apparitions. Kurama and the cat demon, who was listening in, both instantaneously understood that, in order to get these stones, the human being would have to first make the demon they'd enslaved cry, and doing so would require putting their captive through great pain.

_Disgraceful…_The Raigashishi demon snarled impulsively, cursing the monsters that ensnared the poor girl.

Kurama turned to the Raigashishi. He sensed they felt the same way.

"You, of course, do see the problem," Koenma resumed. "We suspect Hiei is on his sister's trail; it will only be a matter of time before he finds her, and then…"

"Then the crooks will be shown no mercy." Kurama finished. "He will have everyone involved slaughtered, and the human responsible begging for a quicker death…"

_As it should be. _The Raigashishi thought, agreeing with the mindset of the stranger they spoke of.

Koenma nodded. "And despite what they deserve, we can't have that. If Hiei kills a human…"

"Right." Kurama settled.

The Raigashishi demon rolled his eyes. He knew, of course, why such a thing couldn't be done; it was Spirit World policy—no matter what the situation, for a demon, killing humans was a terrible offense. The Raigashishi saw no justice behind that law—none. The cat-demon believed this 'Hiei' the two spoke of had every right to murder the crime lord, 'Torukane,' if what they accused of doing was true.

_When someone sinks so low, whether he's human or demon doesn't matter._ The Raigashishi thought. _Trash is trash. _

"So…how do we alert Yusuke, and simultaneously distract Hiei."

The red-haired demon detective was thinking up a plan. His eyes were closed, his countenance poised, and calm. Kurama's mind sorted through possible options. He sifted through several ideas, patiently weighing the chances of each one's success and feasibility, until he came up with something doable. Once he did, Kurama opened his vivid green eyes. His expression was devastatingly analytical. The logic of his plan was carried in his face. He commanded the attention of everyone in his presence with his knowledgeable, critical, calculating look.

"This may be a bit of a gamble…" Kurama warned. "But, by my estimations, it is your best bet."

Koenma listened to Kurama intently; the Raigashishi did the same, but did his best to go unnoticed.

"Record the details of this case on a video tape, and have Hiei deliver the cassette to Yusuke. Hiei will undoubtedly refuse to do so at first, but, should that be the case, bribe him. Tell him you have information on his sister."

"What!" Koenma yelled. "I can't let Hiei get his hands on any information like that whatsoever!"

"Don't worry." Kurama reassured. "Instruct Hiei to deliver the video tape first, in return for information; make sure whatever information you give him is true, but misleading, nonetheless."

"Do you think I'm stupid?! What do you think Hiei would do to me if he found out I lied about something like this?!"

"As I said, use misleading facts, not completely fabricated lies. We must assume Hiei knows quite a bit about his captive sister. Also, because Hiei's a telepath, he may be able to see through falsehoods. Be cautious."

"But if we gave him real bait…" Koenma objected. "Whoever we guide him to will probably tell him the whole story!"

"Yes. At that point, Hiei will waste no time heading toward Torukane's stronghold." Kurama confirmed. "But, no matter what precautions we take, I trust he will discover his sister's whereabouts. This way, at the very least, Yusuke has a chance to manage the problem while Hiei takes the bait."

_This guy…_The Raigashishi demon thought, complimenting the red-haired young man. _He's a genius. _

"What if he decides to up and watch the tape? What then?!"

"It's unlikely. Unless Yusuke's missions impact him personally, Hiei opts not to get involved. If he believes this case to be just like any other, he'd assume it's none of his concern. Knowing Hiei, he won't even bother to ask."

"And what if he learns the truth before Yusuke gets Torukane?"

"There's the gamble." Kurama admitted. "It's not at all improbable; he may finish his business ahead of schedule…" Thinking over his plan once more, Kurama came up with another issue. "Hiei's also been known to go about affairs his own way. He may not play directly into our hands by thoughtlessly grabbing the lure."

There was a short pause as Koenma thought over Kurama's proposal.

"It's not like we have much of a choice." Koenma sighed. "I guess it's the best chance we have."

There was a heavy moment of silence. The atmosphere in Koenma's office was thick and tense.

_Whoever this Hiei is,_ _he's not the type that plays around. _The Raigashishi concluded. _Not if he gets these two so worked up…_

***

After a long breech in their conversation, Kurama broke the silence. "I take it you don't need me for anything else?" Kurama inquired.

Koenma shook his head. "No. That will be all." He dismissed.

Kurama excused himself. "Very well. I'll be here briefly before school tomorrow for a progress report. We must keep an eye on things once the plan is in motion."

"Right. See you."

Prior to running off, Kurama approached the Raigashishi once more. The Raigashishi didn't respond in his usual, impertinent manner; he saw the femininely built, pretty-boy red haired detective in a different light. There was something about him that the demon respected. His mannerisms, the way he spoke… his mind-boggling intellect. His calm cunning, his poise… perhaps it was more than one of his attributes that contributed to the demon's high regard for his old foe. Underlying it all, the demon thought it was something the redhead kept hidden. Something that, to the demon, remained unknown. The redhead had layers to him. He had a mystery about him. This intrigued the Raigashishi, and he could not hate that which fascinated him.

"No growl?" Kurama thought aloud, kneeling to the demon-cat, who looked at him approvingly.

The Raigashishi tossed his shoulders in a shrug-like motion before turning his head away from the young man before him. Kurama sensed that he earned the Raigashishi's esteem. He was proud and glad to have gained the Raigashishi's reverence, even though it made little difference to his livelihood. Kurama scratched the demon's head, thankfully.

"I think your friend misses your company, if his concern for you when we first brought him here is anything to go by."

The demon kept silent, but he was paying attention.

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind seeing him again, myself. He must be quite a card."

The Raigashishi remembered the many antics the two went through together. _You don't know the half of it. _The Raigashishi internally replied, shaking his head at the many memories with a nostalgic chuckle.

"I'd be willing to supervise you tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like to visit him." Kurama offered. "I would do so now, or when I return tomorrow morning, but I'm afraid human-world matters take priority, so I won't have time until then."

The Raigashishi picked his head up. His goldenrod eyes softened at the idea, and nearly watered out of shear gratitude and hopefulness. The demon's eyes spoke to Kurama. This time, even if the Raigashishi wanted to speak, there was no need for an answer.

Kurama smiled, and held out his hand. "Until then," He said. "Farewell."

The two shook hands as best as they could, considering the Raigashishi had rather large paws, instead. The two expressed their goodbyes, and Kurama left shortly after. The promise stood. In the afternoon of the following day, Kurama would allow the two comrades to be reunited.

"Mind explaining me something, cat?" Koenma asked.

The Raigashishi glanced at Koenma. He was in a good mood, understanding he'd finally get to see his companion after a long, uncomfortable two weeks. He was starting to think well of Spirit World persons, and affiliates.

"Why are you civil with him? Why do you hate me?!"

The Raigashishi rolled his eyes at Koenma and sighed.

_Kid, after all these years, I think you really started to rub off on me. _He thought, thinking fondly of his companion, and lying down again, trying to ignore Koenma.

_If it weren't for you, I'd never be able to see the good in people like him. _The Raigashishi glanced back at the table-clock perched on the prince's desk.

_Just eight more months, kid— you'd better let princey see the good in you. _

***

Early the following morning, Hiei was asked to deliver Koenma's tape to Yusuke Urameshi; he did so with little hesitation once Koenma promised to divulge information regarding Yukina's whereabouts, just as Kurama planned. As promised, before school, Kurama checked up on Koenma's procedure. At this time, the Raigashishi was watching; he was an ever-curious bystander. Thus far, Kurama's strategy was executed flawlessly; Hiei didn't bother inquiring about the contents of the tape, and tracked down Yusuke, wordlessly, like a delivery-boy.

_(Note: Episode 22 rip-off, here:)_

In Spirit World, Kurama and Koenma discussed Hiei's participation.

"Do you think Hiei suspects anything?"

"Probably, but he's still far from the truth, I think. Maybe you should have accompanied him, just to be sure…"

"I believe we'll be alright. Hiei may sense something wrong, but he'll leave Yusuke to fix it."

Koenma groaned. "I hope your right."

Hiei was forced to wait for Yusuke to get out of bed, and head for school. Once Yusuke finally decided to leave his home, Hiei intercepted him and accomplished his task.

"From Koenma."

"Hey, isn't this Botan's gig?"

"I don't know; I'm following orders."

"You're following Koenma's orders?"

Hiei stared down Yusuke, and wordlessly departed, observing the detective from a distance, before making his way back to Spirit World, for the information Koenma promised.

"Strange guy…"

Because of Hiei's interruption, Yusuke was late for school-- but he came to class, which was something of an improvement. When he had the chance, Yusuke showed Kuwabara the cassette. Originally, Kuwabara had no desire to get involved. He was prepared to let Yusuke handle the mission alone, but he allowed Yusuke and Botan to watch the flick at his house after school. Then, Kuwabara fell in love, and eagerly recanted his request to be left out. He charged into the open world with excessive valor. He neglected to wait for Koenma, through the tape, to give them certain crucial information regarding directions to the girl of his dreams, and, more importantly, without knowing her relation to the Jaganshi. Soon enough, however, the mission was initiated: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan, were off to rescue Hiei's sister.

_(Note; episode 22 rip-off, end)_

In Spirit World, the Raigashishi silently witnessed a stranger enter and depart from Koenma's office. He and Koenma were the only two inhabiting the room whenever Hiei arrived. The Ogre's shift hadn't begun, so he wasn't around. Kurama easily and consistently dodged the Jaganshi's two visits; he checked up on Koenma after Hiei was told to deliver the tape, and left at a most appropriate time, just before the Jaganshi had returned. Botan, all the while, was preparing to go to the Human Realm to aid Yusuke. She was his assistant, after all, and was aware he had a new job to handle, if nothing else.

When the Raigashishi first saw a new guest enter Koenma's office, he didn't know what to make of him. He assumed, however that stranger was this "Hiei" person, whom the prince and redhead plotted against. After all, demon energy radiated from him, and he left the vicinity with the videotape early that morning. The Raigashishi inspected the individual he believed to be Hiei more closely the second time he arrived. He quickly familiarized himself with Hiei's scent, strong tenor voice, and appearance. He memorized that Hiei was a short young man who took a liking to dark, conservative clothing, or appeared to, anyway, as he wore a white headband over his forehead, a white scarf around his neck, and a black overcoat that cloaked his body. The stranger had faintly tanned skin, alluring crimson red eyes, and spiky almost gravity-defying black hair with heavy bangs, and a white starburst above them. When he returned, he demanded the information he was promised.

The Raigashishi listened in as Koenma gave the spiky-haired demon falsified "facts." In doing so, the prince acted as though he assigned Hiei a mission of his own; he told the rash three-eyed demon of a gentleman who was a prolific member of the Black-Black club, himself, and was located conveniently far away.

"You want me to hunt down a human?"

"No! No! Not at all!" Koenma rephrased his request. "I want you to stop his participation in the demon trade—but don't harm anyone!"

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Set the demons loose? Break his property? Steel his cash? I don't know, think of something!" Koenma was on edge.

"Why don't you get the detective to handle it?"

"He's dealing with another case right now." Koenma explained his rehearsed rational. "Besides this mission means more to you—we believe this man may have your sister… if not, he surely knows her whereabouts."

"His name—Hirsch?" Hiei struggled to pronounce the foreign syllables.

Koenma nodded. "Isaac Hirsch. He lives in a compound in the Bravian forest in Germany. We have plane tickets to Berlin, if you need one." Koenma held a ticket out.

The cat-demon shook his head. _Germany? Berlin? _The Raigashishi slapped his paw against his face. _Stupid! He'll never buy that! _

Hiei swiped the ticket from Koenma's hand. The Raigashishi gawked at him, astounded, and anime-fell. _…These people… How'd…He made it so obvious… _The cat demon's paws twitched.

"I think that animal needs a check up."

An anime-vein popped on Koenma's head; through clenched teeth, Koenma muttered. "Yes. He's been acting unwell…"

Hiei glanced at his ticket, and silently took his leave. When Koenma was certain he'd gone, he shouted at the demon he'd been housing. "DUMBASS! YOU'RE GUNNA GIVE IT AWAY!"

The Raigashishi was offended; Koenma had no right to be so insolent, especially after what he just pulled. The demon glared at the prince, sternly, and harshly, his eyes like daggers. The beast voiced a low, threatening growl.

Koenma face turned blue. He froze with fear. _Jeeze… it's almost like he can understand me. _Chills ran down Koenma's spine.

***

Minutes after nine AM, Hiei returned to human world, for the second time. Currently, he resided on a tree branch, in a mountain range, in Japan. A person Hiei had been guided to lived on the particular mountain range; he went by the name of Torukane. Koenma had permitted Hiei to roam out of Mushiyori to thwart a scoundrel, and rescue his sister in the process. Such permission was superfluous. Hiei infrequently abided by the terms of his parole. Koenma was simply unaware of that little fact. Spirit World intelligence, lately, was rather incompetent. At least, they were particularly inept when it came to localizing Hiei's whereabouts, but he didn't complain.

Perched on his branch, Hiei contemplated whether or not to follow Koenma's requests. He clutched the ticket he was given, and eyed it curiously. Why did Koenma so foolishly trust Hiei with such a task? Surely, the prince knew him better… What made the infant think that Hiei would spare this criminal, Hirsch's life had he, indeed, taken his sister? Why would Koenma choose Hiei, when, easily, he could have asked Kurama, or even the fool? Those two would were the better choices. A wise ruler would have put them on the case—a wise ruler would have put anyone on the case before Hiei. Why would Koenma take such a risk, no, why would he guarantee having this human's life taken from him, callously, by putting the Jaganshi on the job.

Hiei decided to kill the fiend that took his sister, little by little, slowly and painstakingly ripping him apart with his bare hands. He pictured the villain's filthy blood splatter across the floor as Hiei orchestrated his execution, mentally. He imagined flat out pummeling the individual who wronged his sibling until he looked like what he was— something so foul and wretched, only Hiei could visualize it, and even he had trouble. Hiei had every intention of being brutal, and he made no secret of it. Everyone who stood in his way was subject to die. Surely, Koenma anticipated such. He would have to be blind to miss it. But, if he did, why did he entrust Hiei with the task. Something wasn't right.

Hiei looked over the ticket, once more. _How could she be in Europe? _He thought. _I could swear she was here… I can't have been that far off. _Hiei lied down on the branch, and hoisted his ticket toward the sunlight, as if that would show him the answers he sought.

_Those disgusting cretins…they all clearly at least knew of her. _Hiei remembered.

Almost two weeks ago, while the detective, the fool, and Kurama were tracking down a demon boy who found his way into Human World, Hiei was searching for a man who knew—or, at the very least, heard of his sister. That man described her ability to create gemstones, but didn't quite know how they came about, and didn't know exactly where she was, or who possessed her. That man, however, was familiar with someone who knew more, and, in exchange for his pathetic life and riches, he told Hiei everything he could. The man he directed him to another, who knew more still, and that man to another yet. Over the past week, Hiei had been following a distinct trail, tailing maggot after maggot, parasite after parasite. Each was richer and more disgusting than the last. Each contributed to the puzzle, each guided Hiei to the perpetrator. The last man he spoke to was called Oshiro. That man pointed Hiei to his rival, Gonzu Torukane; that man acted as though he was certain this individual had the girl. That was why Hiei found himself near the monster's home.

_Still, he is a lowlife... he may have hoped, given his confidence, that I'd blindly swoop in and eliminate his obstacle, ensuring he'd wind up with more f his filthy money. _Hiei reasoned. _But then, could she really be as far as that Koenma suggests?_

Hiei didn't know where to go. Koenma disrupted his groove. If Yukina really was all the way in Germany, Hiei couldn't afford to spend a moment longer in Japan, but if Yukina wasn't there, if that person were just another link who would direct Hiei somewhere else, or if he knew nothing entirely, his efforts would have been for naught, and he'd have wasted valuable time. Hiei tried to think. How certain was Koenma?

Hiei recalled the prince's words: "We _believe_ … he _may_ … if _not_—" The phrasing hardly sounded convincing. Hiei suspected Koenma didn't know what he was talking about at all.

"I don't give a damn about Koenma's stories." Hiei thought out loud. "If that pompous dolt thinks I'm going to assume he's correct because of his little inkling, I'm afraid he's terribly mistaken." Hiei crumpled his ticket up, and let the next breeze carry it away.

"I'll go back to Oshiro, just to check up my facts." Hiei decided. "If I discover he was lying, he'll suffer dearly. Either way, he should have all the specifics I need, and one way or another, he'll lead me to my culprit. If I find I do need to travel all the way to Europe, I'll get there without Koenma's assistance."

Hiei stood up, and jumped from tree to tree, venturing to Oshiro's general direction. The man lived quite far away; even at top speeds, it would take hours to get to his destination. Hiei made the best use of his time.

"I don't follow anyone's leads; I don't walk anyone else's path. I pave my own way—the one that's served me from the very beginning, and the one that will continue to do so throughout my existence." Hiei surmised.

_Hang on, Yukina._ Hiei thought as he raced through the heavy forestation in his terrain. _I'm coming. _

***

_[Author's note:] The next chapter should be out next Sunday if all goes according to plan. (Don't get used to the weekly chapter thing, though. Twice a month is what you should count on. I don't want to disappoint.) Anyway, thanks very much for reading, and please don't hesitate to give me a review/message. Even if you hate it… Humor me. I enjoy a healthy dose of criticism. _

_I mentioned I used Japanese suffixes/titles._

—_Chan: a diminutive term attached to children's names, young girls, or one's kin. _

—_Kun: a term used when speaking to a male of the same age. (Usually used between friends or in schools/companies.) It can be used to show respect to someone, while at the same time looking down on him/her. (Chairman to a worker, for example.)_

—_San: Respectful term, used in the same way westerners use Miss or Mister. Generally, they refer to those who are older, and have a higher status than the speaker, but may also be used between two people who don't know each other well, if one intends to be particularly formal. _


End file.
